The Aftermath
by bigcherry
Summary: What if Jude never went to Barry, but she went to a dance club and got arrested? Rest of summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again. I know I just came up with a new fic like two days ago, but I was watching a movie and this idea came to me. I don't know the name of the movie, if I did I would tell you but here is the summery.**

_What if after Tommy leaves, Jude doesn't go to Barry but she goes to an abandoned dance club, where people battle and place bets? Jude says something stupid to the wrong person and gets into a fight, only to hit the person one time. That person doesn't get up and she panics. Jude goes to G-Major like nothing happens, to see that the cops are there to arrest her. It turns out, the person she hit was in a coma. Jude gets arrested and is sent to an all girls prison camp. While there Tommy comes back. It's now six months after he left and six months since Jude was arrested. How will Tommy react when he finds out what happened after he left? _

**It sucks I know and the abandoned dance club is like the on in You Got Served or like in Stomp the Yard.**

_Dear Inner Self,_

_Six months ago if you told me I would be where I am today, I would have told you, you were crazy. I get asked out by the love of my life just to have him stand me up less than 24 hours later. I must admit, I was hurt at first, but I got over it. I **had **to get over it. Get over him. So I did that. I left the night of my CD release party and went to an abandoned dance club in a warehouse, which I heard about from Patsy. When I got there, it was filled with drug dealers and gang members, crews, and wanna-be's. I wasn't in any of those. I sat back and watched as the battles began. They were hot, especially this one guy. His name Anthony. He was really sweet and he was into me. We hung out and ended up going to a secluded room on the second floor of the warehouse. I don't need to go into details because I would figure you were smart enough to know what happened next. I thought he would get dressed and leave me alone after, but he didn't. We cuddled and talked. I told him why I was there and he didn't seem to mind. I told him how old he was and I found out he was twenty-one. He didn't even tell me to forget about it. We decided we would go back downstairs and hang out a bit. When we got there, there was this girl, Tamara. Apparently she was a crazy ex of his. She got in my face, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit, so I punched her. She fell and hit her head. I thought she would just get back up and come after me, but she didn't. I started to panic and Anthony told me to go and that he would call me. _

_I couldn't sleep that night. I stayed at the space so I didn't have to deal with anyone. The next day I went to G-Major to find Darius talking to a cop and Sadie crying in Kwest's arms. When my presence was noticed, the cop came up to me and put me in handcuffs. He read me my rights and put me in the squad car. They drove away with me looking at Sadie crying in front of G-Major. I later found out that Tamara was in slipped into a coma after she hit her head._

_Sadie came to see me once or twice. Kwest came with her. Darius never came. SME came once and Portia would come by when she needed things to say to the press. Other than that no one came. Well, there was Anthony, who I refer to as Tony or Anttie. He's come every day since I've been here. I think I love him, but not liked I loved Tommy. I could never love him like that._

_I have regular school classes and I'm passing. My best subject, surprisingly, is math. No more 6, all 95 and above. _

_Here I am, sitting in a room, in front of my assigned therapist, in Camp Scoot Juvenile Facility, three months before my eighteenth birthday. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. _

_Jude _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Inner Self,_

I called my dad today. He couldn't, what **wouldn't**, even talk to me. He said that he still couldn't stand hearing my voice. Rose, my therapist, said I was doing better since I started taking my meds, so she has given me a curfew. I get to leave this place until 9:00 at night and have to be back by 10. Since this place is about an hour away from G-Major, I have to leave early any time I go there. I know when I first came here, everyone thought it was a prison camp, but it's not. It's an all girls juvenile facility. I know that still sounds like a prison camp, but it's not. This place keeps us out of trouble. My roommate, Sarah, gets out of this place in a week, leaving me all by myself. I told Sarah about my family and everyone at G-Major, and how they hardly ever came to see me. She said she felt my pain. Yeah right. She's getting out of this joint, just so she could go home to a boyfriend who loves her and parents who can't wait until they see her. Did I tell you? Rumor around G-Major is that Tommy is coming home soon. To tell you the truth, I really don't give a damn anymore. Anthony came by today. He said he loved me and that he would be there when I get out. I hear Tamara woke up and that she's doing well.

When I told Rose that Tamara woke up she said she was happy. She says that I have abandonment issues and anger issues. She basically told me that I need to learn how to control myself when I'm mad.

I'm going to finish this up now because I'm going to use this curfew thing to my advantage. I'm going to see Anthony back at the warehouse where everything went down. We call it the dog house, so no one knows where we are. Screw my family, I'm not seeing them. Let them see how it feels...

Jude

G-MAJOR

Speid runs full force through the doors or G-Major. It was now 7:00 pm and Speid was supposed to be there an hour earlier. Every major person in G-Major, Portia, Wally, Kyle, Jamie, Patsy, Kwest, Sadie, Darius, Mason, Tommy, and the newest member Karma, were in the conference room in a meeting. Tommy showed up at G-Major a day before and doesn't know what happened to Jude. He just thought that she was home sick. Speid runs past working interns and races to the conference room. He pushes the doors open and leans over his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. Everyone in the conference room was looking at him confused as to why he was there. Darius and Liam looked pissed because he was late and interrupted the meaning.

"Where were you?! You're late!" Darius yelled causing Speid to look at him.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I got news." Speid said.

"What was so important that you were late and interrupted the meeting?" Darius asked

"Word on the street is that Jude is out and she's hanging out with some twenty-one year old." Speid said causing everyone to look shocked

"What do you mean she's out? She has another three months until she's out" Jamie asked confused

"She has this curfew thing where she gets to leave Camp Scott until a certain time and if she's not back by that time they have the cops come looking for her." Speid replied

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?!" Tommy shouted looking confused out of his mind.

"We'll explain on the way. Speid do you know where she is now?" Sadie asked

"Yeah. She's at the abandoned warehouse." Speid said looking down

"After everything she's been through she stills go back to that damn place." Kwest muttered

"Guys I don't think we're going to be able to get in. I hear you need a password." Speid said as Darius called for a bus to pick them up.

"Guys lets go. The bus should be outside." Darius said 10 minutes later.

As everyone walked onto the bus, Tommy stayed silent until he got curious.

"Guys what happened to Jude? What's going on?" He asked extremely confused

"The night you left, Jude skipped out on her album release party. She ended up going to this warehouse. She didn't come home that night. We don't know the full story, all we know is what the cops told us." Kwest said

"What did they say?" Tommy asked

"They came to G-Major the day after you left. They said that Jude got into a fight and that the girl she got into a fight with was in a coma. They arrested her, and sent her to Camp Scott Juvenile Facility." Darius said. Everyone stayed silent the rest of the ride.

An hour later they pulled up to the shipping docks that had a warehouse about 100 yards from the water. Everyone got of the bus and made their way towards the warehouse. As they got closer, they heard music coming from the warehouse. When they knocked on the door, someone pulled a small window to the side, revealing a pair of brown eyes. The music got louder making it hard to hear what the person asked.

"Password?" the person asked

"Prada purse, baby phat earrings, prada glasses ." Patsy said to the person causing everyone to look at her. The little window closed and they heard locks being opened. As the door opened the music only got louder. The guy that opened the door was tall, muscular, and had short brown hair. Everyone stepped in and looked around for a few seconds before the guy at the door asked,

"You need something?"

"Uh yeah we're looking for Jude." Kyle said

"Aren't they all." the guy said crossing his arms over his chest, not believing them

"No really we are. She's my sister and we're worried about her." Sadie said stepping forward a bit. The guy looked at them before un-crossing his arms.

"What did you say you were from?" he asked

"G-Major." Sadie said

"What's your name?" the guy asked

"Sadie Harrison."

"Right this way." the guy said leading them up the stairs that was around the corner of the bar. As they climbed the stairs, they heard moaning. Everyone looked at each other disgusted. They stopped in front of a door, which they found out the moaning was coming from. The guy knocked at the door before speaking,

"Anthony, it's John. There's someone here to see your girl." John shouted. The last thing he said caused everyone to become even more confused. Before John could say anything else, the door opened to reveal a guy that had a white wife beater on, sweat pants on that were low on his waist showing his boxers. He was tall, muscular, had baby blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He put his arms over his head and held onto the top of the doorframe.

"Who wants to see Jude." Anthony asked looking at John then at the people from G-Major behind him.

"They said they know your girl and that they're worried about her. One says she's her sister." John replied. Anthony looked at Sadie and then at Kwest who was holding her hand, before calling over his shoulder.

"Hey Jude put some clothes on, some people are here to see you!"

"John you could go back to the door, I got this." Anthony said letting John leave.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked the group once John left.

"Who are you?" Mason asked

"I'm Jude's boyfriend. Now I'll ask you again, who are you?" John replied

"I'm Jude's best friend and this is her sister, and the people she works with." Mason replied.

"Let me guess. You're Mason, you're Sadie, you're Kwest, you're Jamie, you're Speid, you're Wally, you're Kyle, you're Patsy, you're Portia, you're Darius, and you're Liam. I don't know who you two are though." Anthony said pointing at everyone of them as he said their name, only to stop in front of Tommy and Karma.

"That's Tommy and that's Karma." Wally said

"Ah, Tom Quincy I heard a lot about you." Anthony said looking at Tommy

"All good I hope." Tommy said with a confused smile

"Yeah that's what I said." Anthony muttered before looking over his shoulder into the room

"Babe you done?!" he shouted

"Yeah!" came a voice from in the room.

"Come on." Anthony said leading them inside. When they got inside, they say a big platinum screen tv, a while leather couch, a white leather love-seat, a leather recliner, a small kitchen, and a spiral staircase.

"You guys want anything?" Anthony asked looking at them

"Um no. Just, can we see Jude?" Darius asked

"Yeah hold on." Anthony said walking up stairs. He came back five minutes later rubbing Jude's stomach. He was behind her and hand his arms wrapped around her waist. He was kissing her neck, causing her to giggle. When they reached the landing Jude looked up to see everyone looking at them. Jude tapped Anthony's hands causing him to stop.

"Tony knock it off." She whispered to him. He stopped and looked up at them.

"Jude I'm gonna go downstairs, let you guys talk. You want anything?" Anthony asked

"No thanks." She said as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Love you Harrison." He said as he started walking away

"Love you too." Jude said as she watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, she turned to the group in front of her.

"Why didn't you call us Jude?" Sadie asked

"Didn't think I needed to." Jude replied as she made her way to the fridge, in the kitchen, and opened it up. She started surveying the contents inside, before taking a soda can out and opening it.

"So why are you guys here?" Jude asked as she sat down on the counter and sat cross legged

"We heard you were out for the day and we were worried about you." Kwest said. Jude just looked at them before a small laugh escaped her lips. She looked up finally noticed Karma and Tommy. She looked at Tommy shocked before turning to look at Karma

"Who are you?" she asked Karma

"I'm Karma, the newest Instant Star." She said extending her hand out for Jude to shake. Jude looked down before finally shaking her hand. She gave Karma a smile before tightening her grip. Karma let out a small whimper causing everyone to get a little scared. She tried pulling her hand away, but Jude wouldn't let go.

"You're hurting me." Karma whimpered out.

"So Karma how's G-Major?" Jude asked ignoring Karma's last comment and continues to shake her hand tightening her grip even more. Before anyone could say anything, Anthony walked in and saw what was happening.

"Jude let the girl go." he said with a small chuckle. Jude looked at him before letting Karma's hand go. Anthony grabbed something from the table and went back downstairs. She looked at Karma and gave her an innocent smile

"So Quincy when did you get back?" She asked Tommy who had a mixture of shock, anger, and jealousy written on his face.

"Yesterday." Tommy replied, confused as to why she was acting so calm.

"That's good to hear. Welcome back." Jude replied as she hopped off the counter and walked over the coffee table that was in front of the tv. She picked up the remote and turned the tv on to show, four small screens pop up. Each one showing a different part of the downstairs.

"Jude you okay?" Darius asked worried and confused

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked looking away from the tv screen and turning to them

"Because, you're so calm. I thought you would be at least a little happier to see us." he replied

"Oh, I am happy. I haven't seen you in six months, I haven't seen Sadie in like five, I haven't seen Portia since the last time the press wanted something, so yeah I'm happy!" Jude shouted sarcastically shocking everyone, causing everyone to jump.

"Jude maybe you should calm down." Karma said innocently, causing Jude to look at her like she was crazy.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up because you don't know shit about anything. Why are you even here?" Jude yelled at her

"I came with–" she was cut off by Jude

"It was a rhetorical question, but I wouldn't expect you to know that."

"Jude why are you being like this?" Speid asked shocked

"Like what Speid? A total bitch? Because I'm pissed. I was in Scott for six months and you guys hardly even came to see me. Darius never came, hell my dad never came! I turn eighteen in two months and I'm going to be spending it in that hell hole you guys sent me to." Jude replied. Before anyone could say anything, a cell phone went off. Jude recognized who's it was. It was Anthony's so she answered it.

"Hello? Yeah. Sal he's downstairs and I'm busy can I have him call you back? Thanks. Yeah I'm fine just got some unexpected guest." Jude said the last part looking at everyone, before she continued

"Yeah. Bye." Jude hung up and turned to the group.

"Jude wanted to see you." Sadie finally said

"Yeah well right now I don't want to see you." Jude said as she turned her head towards the tv and saw cops walk in, in one of the four screens. She then looked at the clock, and it read 10:20

"God damn it!" Jude shouted and started getting her things together.

"What's the matter?" Darius asked

"I'm late for curfew and now the cops are here to bring me back to Camp Scott." Jude said just as the door burst open and in walked two cops, Rose, and Anthony.

"Jude lets go" Rose said sternly

"I'm coming."

"No now."

"Jude I tried stopping them." Anthony said as he walked up to her

"It's okay. I got to go, I'll call you tomorrow." She said as she leaned up and kissed him

"Bye. I love you." He said as he pulled away

"Love you too." Jude said as she made her way past the group and over to Rose.

"First night with curfew and you already have me coming to get you." was what everyone heard as Jude and Rose left the room.

This turned out to be seven pages of ideas off the top of my head so I hope you enjoy


	3. Author's note

**After reading the reviews, it has come to my attention that the last chapter was confusing or that you did not like it. I have the first four to five chapters done so for the next chapter, i have to rewrite it some to relieve the "confusing" or "dis-like" of my story**


	4. Chapter 3

_Dear Inner Self, _

_After the incident at the warehouse/ apartment, I haven't spoken to anyone but Tony. It is now a week, since that night, and I don't plan on going back to the apartment, now I'm just going to Tony's house. Did I mention that Tony's house is like ten times the size of my old house? It was his father's before he died, so now it's his. I've hardly spoken to Rose and she been taping our sessions. Something about "recording my progress". Right. Once she found out about what I did to Karma, she started telling me about how I need to learn to control myself more. I tried telling her that I hadn't taken my second dose of anger meds, but she wouldn't here it, so I just sat there and listened. I still can't believe Tommy came back and no one bothered to even call and tell me. It's like 9 in the morning and I'm my curfew starts in five minutes so I'm going to make this short and sweet. I have two and a half months til I'm out of this hell hole and I can't wait..._

_Jude _

As Jude walked down the driveway of Anthony's huge house, she looked around her. She's been there three times and yet she still couldn't get over how big it was. When she reached his door, she rang the bell, only to hear a loud chime on the other side of the door. A few seconds later a maid opened the door and let her in. Being there before the maid and Jude already knew each other. Jude handed the maid her coat before speaking.

"Hello Isabella. Thank you." Jude said as she placed a gently kiss on the other woman's cheek. Isabella was in her late fifties and had a few gray hairs, She smiled genuinely at Jude before answering.

"Hello Miss Jude. It's good to see you again. Would you like anything?" Isabella asked her as she lead her into the front hall

"No thank you. Could you tell me where Anthony is?" Jude asked as she smelled the flowers displayed as the centerpiece on a nearby table.

"Mr. Vicenty is upstairs in his room. You could just go right on up." Isabella replied

"Thank you Isabella" Jude said as she started making her way up the stairs, but not before hearing a soft, "Your welcome Miss Jude" from Isabella.

Making her way to Anthony's room, she heard the shower running. Assuming Anthony was in te shower, she went to the master bathroom and saw his body outline through the glass door. A smiled formed on Jude's lips before she started to strip herself of her clothes. Realizing that Anthony didn't know she was there, made her smile grow even more. When she was done getting undressed, Jude opened the shower glass door, an stepped in. Anthony had his hands on the wall in front of him and his head was down, not noticing Jude until she wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped out of his skinned and turned to see Jude was in the shower with him.

"You scared the shit out of me babe." Anthony said as he leaned forward and kissed Jude.

Jude smile against his lips and tightened her grip around is waist. Jude deepened the kiss. Anthony gently pushed Jude up against the shower wall and lifted her up, Jude wrapped her legs around Anthony's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anthony grabbed Jude's hips and pulled her closer to him. He gripped Jude's hips tighter as the kiss intensified. Jude gently bit his lower lip, causing Anthony to groan. Anthony moved from Jude's lips down to her neck and gently started to kiss and suck. His right hand moved from her right hip and worked its way up to her right breast. He gently started to knead it as he continued to kiss her neck. Jude let out a strangled cry as she felt herself close to her release. Sensing this, Anthony stopped working on her breast and moved his hand back down. He started rubbing her clitoris causing Jude to let out soft screams. Not being able to handle it any longer, Jude started bucking her hips against Anthony's fingers. Seconds later, Jude came to her release screaming Anthony's name.

Jude removed one of her hands from around Anthony's neck and placed it on his already hard, throbbing member. Surprised by the sudden contact, Anthony jumped. Jude let out a small chuckle before starting to move her hand in a slow up and down motion. Anthony groaned as he once again tightened his grip on Jude's left hip. Jude started to pick up her rhythm causing Anthony's breathe to quicken. Not wanting to release in her hand, Anthony removed Jude's hand and slammed himself inside of her. Jude let out a scream at the unbearable pleasure. Anthony thrust inside of Jude at a fasten, even rhythm making Jude scream between everyone. Jude lean forward and started kissing his neck Anthony groaned and picked up his speed. Seconds later Jude was brought over the edge for the second time screaming Antony's name.

"GOD DAMN IT TONY!" Jude screamed as she tried to catch her breathe. She was soon followed by Anthony who was brought over the edge after one more thrust.

"JUDE!"

After catching their breathes, Anthony looked up at Jude and smirked before speaking,

"Now that's one hell of a way to take a shower."

Now before you comment, I would like everyone to know that this was my first ever attempt at smut, so if it sucks I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 4

As Jude sat on the soundboard, her legs were in-between Tommy's. After Jude had reconnected their lips the second time, things had gotten pretty intense. Tommy was now sucking on her earlobe. His hands were under shirt and were caressing her lower back. Jude moaned as she slightly threw her head back. Tommy smiled against her skin. Tommy moved from her ear to her lips. He softly kissed her before pulling away. He looked at her and smile. He had really missed her while he was gone and now that he was back, things couldn't get any better. Jude opened her eyes and looked at him, she smiled and was about to speak but was cut of by her cell phone ringing. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Realization dawned on her and she looked up at Tommy. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and answered her phone.

"Hey." she started softly as she walked to the corner of the studio. Tommy figured out who it was quickly and looked away. He listened closely and could make out "you're going out of town this weekend?" and "yeah I'll run the club." before putting on his head sets and continued his previous mixing.

About five minutes later, Jude hung up and walked back over to Tommy. She gently pulled his head phones off and turned his chair around to face him.

"I got to go talk to Darius, but I'll be back soon okay?"

"Yeah." he replied softly not looking at her

"What's wrong?" Jude asked confused at his sudden mood change.

"Nothing." Tommy said turning around, facing the soundboard again.

"It's just, what happened before, what does it mean?" he asked looking up at her

"It means we're two friends having fun. I know that sounds kind of slutty but I'm not breaking up with Tony." Jude said

"So what, we're just going to sneak around?" Tommy asked shocked at what he was hearing. Jude sighed, before smiling a seductive smile at him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not the same girl you left all those months ago, Tommy. I know how to push a man's buttons." she moved away from him once she heard him intake a large breathe. She smiled at him before walking away. As she reached for the door handle, she was turned around and pushed against the door. She came face to face with Tommy, who had a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Meet me at my place at seven and I'll really let you push my buttons." he said in a whisper. Jude smiled at him before giving hm a quick peck on the lips and leaving.

At 7:05, there was a knock at Tommy's door. When he opened it to reveal Jude in a black mini skirt, a tight white tank top, and flip flops. She smiled at Tommy before letting herself in.

"Hey Quincy."

"Hey girl." Tommy said as he kicked the door closed with his foot and made his way towards Jude. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Tommy put his hands on her lower back and returned the hug. He turned his head to the side and started kissing her neck. Jude moaned and giggled a little as he sucked on her sensitive spot. Tommy moved his hands further down and placed his hands under her skirt. He cupped her butt in his hands and squeezed causing a gasp to escape Jude's lips. Tommy pulled away from Jude and looked at her.

"You look great." He whispered in her ear. Jude looked at him before pulling him into a kiss. He returned the kiss and slowly glided his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which Jude gladly granted him. Tommy started walking backwards towards the couch and slowly pushed her down. As the kiss intensified, Jude flipped them over so theat she was now on top. Tommy pulled away shocked at her aggressiveness, he looked at her before reconnecting their lips. Jude started to unbutton his shirt as she also tried to pull it out of his pants. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Jude started trailing kisses down Tommy's chest, stopping at his right nipple. She slowly started to suck and lick his nipple causing Tommy to groan. Jude stopped and continued her journey downwards. As she reached his jeans , she unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling them down. As she threw them to the floor, Tommy was left in his boxers, clearly revealing his throbbing erection. Jude smiled up at Tommy before pulling his boxers down and throwing them to the floor. She looked at Tommy one last time before taking him in her mouth. She slowly started to pick up the pace as Tommy grabbed the back of her head. He threw his head back and moaned as Jude gently slid her teeth along his throbbing cock. He started to cum in Jude's mouth and Jude drank it like it was water. Jude pulled away and trailed kisses back up his chest to his lips. She kissed Tommy forcing her tongue into his mouth. As Tommy started to pull her skirt down, her phone started ringing.

"Ignore it" Tommy said continuing to kiss her, but Jude pulled away.

"I can't it's my parole officer." Jude said remembering the ring tone. Jude took out her phone answered it.

"What? No I'm kind of busy right now. What? Wait slow down. What's the matter with Sarah? She did what?! Yeah I'll be there in a soon as I can. Bye." when Jude hung up, she started throwing Tommy's clothes at him. Tommy started putting them on still slight;y confused

"Tommy can you take me back to Scott?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Tommy asked as he put his shirt on

"My roommate tried to kill herself."


	6. Chapter 5

Here's another post.

As Jude paced through the waiting room, her parole officer, Rose, Tommy, and some of the other girls from Scott, sat in seats around the waiting room. The doors bust open to reveal Sadie, Kwest, SME, Jamie, and Darius. Jude looked up at them briefly before returning to her previous task. Everyone took a seat and starred at her.

"Jude maybe you should calm down and sit." Rose suggested

"For the hundredth time in the last 30 minutes, no." Jude replied annoyed, but not looking at her

"Jude cool it, before I make you sit down." Jude's parole officer said from her seat next to Rose

"Whatever." Jude said firmly. Jude's parole officer, whose name was Jessica, got up and walked towards Jude. Jessica was 38, she was big for her age and frame, and it easily intimidated people. Jude stopped once she saw Jessica get up. Everyone looked at what was about to happen. Jessica grabbed Jude and pushed her into the nearest empty chair which happened to be next to Kwest. Jude looked dead ahead and Jessica leaned down so that they came eye to eye.

"Now you listen to me Harrison. You might got a rep, you might be known for whatever the hell you're known for, but you do not talk like that to anyone you understand?" Jessica said as everyone looked on shocked and kind of scared. Jude didn't reply, but just looked down. Jessica pulled Jude's face up to look at her,

"Baby Girl, listen to me, I promise you this, she's going to be okay, and if she doesn't make it, then she doesn't make it. You can't let this bother you. You here me?"

"Yeah." Jude replied softly playing with a bracelet on her right wrist. Jessica noticed and grabbed her hands

"I can't hear you." Jessica said

"Yes ma'am." Jude replied a little louder.

"I'm sorry, but can you hear her Rose?" Jessica asked turning to Rose

"No I can't." Rose replied

"I said, Yes ma'am." Jude said louder than the last time.

"Good." Jessica said as she took the bracelet that Jude was previously playing with and took it off. Rose noticed and was about to say something but was cut off when Jessica started to talk.

"You're off curfew for today, it's already late. Spend time with your friends and family. Don't leave town and don't go any place where I can't find you. You here me?" Jessica asked stuffing the bracelet in her pocket.

"Yes ma'am." Jude replied rubbing her wrist. She got up from her seat and walked through the door that had a restroom sign over it. When Rose knew Jude was out of sight, she turned towards Jessica and spoke.

"Are you crazy? That bracelet let us know where she was at all times. Now since it's off, we could lose her."

"This bracelet didn't even let her take a piss without everyone knowing. Her best friend just tried to kill themselves, let her have the night off. Plus she has the cell phone, there's a tracker in there." Jessica said sitting back down. Jude came out of the restroom and sat in the seat next to Tommy. After about twenty minutes of silence, a doctor walked through the swinging doors. She looked at the group before turning to Jude.

"Ms. Harrison, I'm sorry to say..."


	7. Chapter 6

"_Ms. Harrison, I'm sorry _it took so long, we had a gun shot victim in surgery. Your friend is going to be okay. She took an overdose of her medicine that she mixed in with her water." The doctor said as she stood in front of them. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Now I'm going to need to talk to her parole officer and her therapist." She said looking at Rose and Jessica. Rose and Jessica got up and followed the doctor through the double doors. Once they were out of sight, Jude sat down in her seat. The other two girls from Scott looked at her. One started speaking,

"Hey Baby Girl, we going to kick their ass?" everyone looked between Jude and the girl. Jude looked at her confused

"Kick whose ass?"

"You really think Sarah tried to kill herself? She gets out in like five days, to a man that loves her and a family waiting. She didn't do it." the girl said

"Then who did it?" The girl looked at Jude with a smirk before replying

"The girls in room 313. Sarah told me and Vanessa here," she said gesturing to the girl next to her, " that you guys had beef with them. My guess is that they got fed up and since you weren't at Scott, they turned to Sarah." when she was finish everyone looked at Jude to see what she would do. Jude clenched her jaw. She saw everyone looking at her and unclenched her jaw. She looked at Vanessa and leaned over. She whispered something in her ear and Vanessa nodded before getting up and leaving. Jude then leaned back in her seat and spoke,

"Hey Lisa, go make sure she doesn't screw up okay?" Lisa nodded before heading in the same direction. Darius turned to Jude and asked

"What did you tell them?"

"Don't worry about it D." Jude said with a smile. Just then, Jessica and Rose walked back to the group. They noticed Vanessa and Lisa were gone and turned to Jude,

"What did you do?" Jessica asked

"Why does everyone think I did something?" Jude asked with a chuckle

"Because you practically own those two girls along with like half the people on your floor." Rose replied. Jude smiled before answering

"I told them to go back to Scott and to make sure everything is okay."

"You sure?" Rose asked

Yep. Positive."

"Okay. Well, we're going to go, you could catch a ride with your friends right?" Rose asked

"Yeah." Jude said at Sadie

"Okay bye." Jessica and Rose said as they walked through the door that said 'exit'. Jude walked over to the door and looked through the window. When she saw that they were out of sight, she turned back to her friends and spoke,

"We go to stop somewhere first. You could just drop me off."

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked

"I got to stop at the warehouse and take care of some things."

**sorry it's so short I've been busy this week**


	8. Chapter 7

NaturalDisaster: I'm holding up to my part of the deal. btw: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!

As they pulled up in front of the warehouse, everyone got out of Tommy's hummer. Darius and Portia got out of his car and followed Jude to the door of the warehouse. Jude knocked on the door three times, each time it got slower.

"Jude what are we doing here?" Wally asked looking at Jude

"I just need to do something, then we could go if you guys want."just then the door opened to reveal John. Jude smiled at him before walking past him. Everyone followed Jude inside. The music was blasting, crews were battling on the dance floor, and people were placing bets. Jude turned to the group following her and spoke,

"Just grab a seat at one of the tables and wait for me. Don't place any bets and don't talk to anyone." Jude walked away from the group as they sat down at a table. Jude walked over to a guy holding a bucket full of money. She tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. She smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. Jude returned it and pulled away.

"Hey who's battling tonight Frankie?"

"Well we got LaLa's crew and..."

"...and?" Jude asked noticing how he stopped talking and looked away

"...and Tamara's crew." Frankie said finally, Jude's eye's went wide and she yelled at him

"When your brother put you in charge, I didn't expect you to put her in here!"

"Jude just chill, they haven't started yet, they have another ten minutes."

"Yeah whatever." Jude was pissed and she needed to get out of there. As she made her way back towards the group, she saw someone sitting on Speid's lap and whispering in his ear. She recognized who's hair it was and walked over to her.

"Tamara get the hell out of here." She said as she pulled her off Speid's lap. Tamara looked at Jude along with everyone else.

" Oh what are you going to do if I don't? You going to put me in a coma again?" Tamara got in Jude's face and Jude started laughing a little. Everyone at the table stayed silent.

"No." Jude said plainly.

"Jude she wasn't doing anything. They were just talking." Portia said trying to calm Jude down

"No I wasn't" Tamara said with a smirk

"Oh by the way Jude, how's that prison camp?" as she finished her sentence, Jude went after her, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at who stopped her and saw Frankie.

" Tamara get the hell out of here before I let Jude go."

"Why?" Tamara asked

"Because she's about five seconds away from kicking your ass and plus you're on any minute now."

"Fine" Tamara walked away and Frankie let go of Jude.

"You should of let me kick her ass." Jude said as she sat down

"Now what good would that do Jude? You're just going to get arrested again." Sadie asked as she moved next to Jude.

Now I know it was nothing special, but I have this stupid family reunion to go to , and yet it's like Alaska outside. Snow, ice, the works. I don't know how I'm going to do this. Read, review, make my day


	9. Chapter 8

"Jude your cell is ringing." Tommy said as Jude sat back down at the table. She had just gotten back from upstairs to see that Darius, Portia, and Jamie were gone.

"So answer it." Tommy took her phone off the table and flipped it open. On the screen it showed that she had a new message. He clicked the 'OK' button to open it,

"Who's it from?" Jude asked

"It's from Vanessa, it says 'we took out the trash"

"Thanks. Now where did the others go?"

"Darius needs us to meet him at G-Major for a meeting." Sadie said.

As they arrived at G-Major, Vanessa was waiting for Jude by the front door. When she saw Jude she walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled her ahead of the group and started whispering in her ear. The SME boys, Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy all followed with a confused look on their faces. As they walked through the front door and to the conference room, they all saw Darius, Portia, and Jamie.

"What is she doing here?" Darius asked pointing to Vanessa

"Don't worry D, she's leaving after the meeting, she's just staying with me until her curfew." Jude replied. As everyone sat down, Darius started talking. Talking about Jude's album sales, and how they were going to keep them up once Jude was out. As Darius was about to finish his last sentence, the lights went out.

"Go check the door." he said. Darius had just recently put in an automatic locks system. Now that the lights had gone out, they were all locked in.

"It's locked." Kwest said

"Great!" Portia shouted. Jude took out her cell phone and so did Vanessa.

"No signal." they both said at the same time.

"I guess we should just wait until morning." Sadie said. Everyone nodded and sat down in a chair. They didn't have anything to talk about so they just sat there. Jude was sitting in a chair and was looking up at the ceiling. She noticed an air vent, and she suddenly got this idea. She reached over a tapped Vanessa's arm. Vanessa looked over at her, and Jude pointed towards the air vent. Vanessa smiled before getting out of her seat and shouted,

" God Baby Girl I seriously love you!" everyone turned towards them to see why they were shouting.

"What's going on?" Spied asked

"I think Jude just found our way out." Vanessa said pointing to the vent.

"Vanessa, find something to pick the lock on the door." Jude said as she climbed on the table and reached for the vent. She started taking the screws off of the vent. Once each screw was off, she took the vent off and threw it on the floor.

"Jude you're not seriously thinking about going in there?" Darius asked

"Do you want to get out?" Jude asked pulling herself up into the vent. Once she was completely in she stuck her head out and spoke,

"I'm going to get on the other side and find the fuse box." before anyone could answer back, she was gone. They then turned to Vanessa who was still trying to pick the lock.

"How do you guys know about all of this?" Wally asked

"Trust me kid, when you're in a place like Camp Scott, you'll know about this stuff too, because there, we're breaking out." Vanessa said still not looking at the group.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sadie asked Vanessa. Vanessa slightly turned her head towards Sadie

"Sure" she said before turning back to the lock

"How has Jude been since she's been there?"

"The girl's tough. She's been in a few fights but she could take care of herself. Plus she's got s kid sister there"

"What do you mean a kid sister?" Sadie asked

"There's this 12 year-old name Jasmine, she treats Jude like a god and Jude watches her back. I'm telling you the kid worships her." Just as Sadie was about to reply, the lights went back on and they heard a click from the door. After they heard the click, the door opened and in walked Jude. Vanessa stepped back and let Sadie walk up to Jude. Sadie hugged her.

"Thanks Harrison." Darius said pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 9

_Dear Inner Self,_

_I still can't believe I cheated on Tony. I mean, yeah, Tony was there for me when I needed him. I love him, but he's not Tommy. I've decided, I will not stoop down to Tommy's level on the cheating scale. I will be faithful to Tony and stop all this nonsense. It's been two weeks since what happened with Sarah and a week since Sarah's been gone. It's just another person to add to list of people who have left me. It doesn't even matter anymore, the minute I get out of this place, I'm leaving. The minute Rose signs those paper when I'm 18, that gives me permission to leave, I'm leaving for good. I've talked to Tony about it. He said he'll go with me. Maybe we'll go to New York or travel through Europe. I told Rose about my idea, she said that if I were to leave, I would need to talk to Darius about it. She said that when I'm 18, he would take care of everything. So I did, I told Darius what I wanted to do the day after Sarah left. He said that I would be 18 so he had no choice in the matter, but that I could work at one of his other studios depending on where I go. I have classes today, so I'm not going to G-Major. Tony's coming to see me after my classes. I still haven't told him and I don't know if I am..._

_Jude _

"So Jude how are you holding up?" Rose asked as they sat gazebo attached to one of the cabins. It was early Spring time and it was a little colder in Quebec than it was in Toronto. Jude was transferred to a different camp that Rose worked at.

"How do you think I'm holding up. They took me off my curfew this morning."

"Yeah I heard about that." Rose said

"You going to tell Darius?" Rose interrogated. Jude shrugged and sat down looking at the girls walking in a line lead by guards.

"You going to tell Tommy?" Rose asked causing Jude's head to whip her way.

"Why would I tell Tommy?" Jude asked coldly.

"Because you care about him don't you?"

"Yeah but that doesn't I'll tell him."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked. Jude looked at her before looking down and shrugging.

"I love what I become when I'm with him. I love how I feel when I'm around him. If that's love then yeah I guess I love him." Jude answered.

"Do you feel the same about Anthony?" Rose asked

"Before Tommy came back I did, but when I knew Tommy was in my life again, it felt like what I felt for Tony just washed away. Don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart, but he doesn't have my heart." Jude said turning to Rose.

"Does Tommy have your heart?"

"I think he does."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Jude's time locked up got shorter. She turned eighteen in another month and she couldn't wait. Since she was cut off of her curfew, she was stuck at "Factory of the Future". This place was not an all girls facilities. There were guys too. Tony tried his hardest to visit Jude every day, but that was slowly stopping. Now he usually just came once a week sometimes twice. No one from G-Major went to see Jude and they didn't even know she was transferred. Jude was given a certain amount of time for a call so she called Sadie. She waited patiently as it rang.

_G-MAJOR_

Throughout the conference room, a ringing was going off. Darius stopped speaking and looked at Sadie. He had gotten to know what her ring tone was after it kept going off all last week. Everyone looked at Sadie and her face flushed. She reached for her bag and grabbed her phone.

"Sorry Darius." Sadie said before taking out her phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Sadie asked. Jude stayed silent not sure of how to start the conversation. She never use to call Sadie from Scott so she didn't know how to start. Everyone waited patiently for Sadie to hang up, seeing as they didn't want to listen to Darius talk. Sadie rolled her eyes impatiently before speaking,

"Who ever this is better speak before I hang up."

"Hey" Jude said softly. Sadie's eyes bulged causing everyone to look at her confused.

"Jude? Are you okay you don't sound good?" Sadie asked gently. Darius looked at her and mouthed, " Put her on speaker." Sadie nodded and pressed the speaker button and placed her phone on the table. Everyone listened closely as they waited for Jude to answer. When she did, she sounded like she was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just needed someone to talk to." Sadie smiled sadly as everyone continued to listen.

"How is it at Scott?" she asked

"I was transferred." Jude replied softly. Everyone looked confused as Sadie continued asking questions.

"What do you mean you were transferred?"

"I was transferred to another facility that Rose works at. It's called Factory of the Future. They cut me of my curfew and I got time limits for phone calls, but since I haven't been using my time I got longer now." Jude replied as she sniffed.

"Where are you?" Sadie asked

"Quebec." Jude answered plainly. Sadie threw her head back at the shock of everything.

"Sadie can you do me a favor?" Jude asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure."

"I know Vanessa told you already, so can you make sure Jasmine is okay? I would do it myself but this place is a prison camp." Sadie looked shock at what she was hearing.

"Yeah sure."

"Oh and Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Tony that he doesn't need to come see me anymore okay." Jude stated with a sob. Everyone in the room was silent, listening to the conversation between the two sisters.

"Jude's what's going on?" Sadie asked confused

"Just tell him. I mean, he hardly comes anymore so I don't want to have to waste his time. And tell Karma not to sell her soul to this damn industry okay?" Jude said trying to hold back a sob.

"Jude you're really starting to scare me. What's going on?" Sadie asked standing up and leaning against the table. Everyone was looking at each other worried.

"Tell SME and Jamie and Patsy that I love them and tell Darius that even if I acted like never listened to him, I always did. Tell him to take care of that little girl of his; I don't want her ending up like me. Tell Kwest that he better take care of you. Tell Portia that she needs to listen to her gut." Jude continued, ignoring her sister's last comment. Every body in the room started to get really worried.

"Sadie?" Jude started again after a moment of silence

"Tell Tommy I love him and I always will." the line went dead. Every one in the room stayed silent not knowing what to do. They all looked shock, including Tommy.

"What was that all about?" Karma asked. Sadie turned and looked at her.

"If we knew we wouldn't be standing here looking like damn clowns, now would we?" Sadie asked rather pissed.

"Well I just think it's a load of crap. She's probably just looking for attention." Karma answered with a shrug.

"Jude doesn't just 'look for attention'. Something's wrong." Jamie said finally opening up.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when her phone rang. Sadie groaned before rolling over and reaching for her cell phone.

"Hello?" Sadie answered groggily. The person on the other line answered. Sadie shot up in bed and shouted, now fully awake.

"What do you mean she's gone?"


	11. Chapter 10

The tension: so thick you could cut it with a knife. The emotion: no words to describe it. Silence. That's all you heard. Heads in hands. Tears flowing. Thoughts flowing through minds. Some minds were blank. It's was like a flat line. You never know if it's going to start up again.

It was five in the morning. Darius called every intern and secretary telling them not to come into work. Everyone was still in their nightwear, everyone except Darius. Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, SME, Portia, Jamie, Patsy, Karma, Jessica, Rose and Tony were all sitting around the G-Major lobby watching Darius talk on his phone. Sadie was leaning against Kwest, who was running his fingers through her hair. She muttered something causing everyone to turn towards her.

"What?" Portia whispered

"I should have visited her more." Sadie whispered resting her head on Kwest's shoulder.

"We all should have Sadie, but we didn't." Jamie whispered

"Jude had issues. She needed more help than I could give her." Rose said to the group.

"What kind of issues?" Wally asked

"Jude had abandonment issues. She took pills to control her anger. First week at Camp Scott, she started a fight and was sent into solitary confinement. We ended up having to tape her sessions that she had with me." Rose explained. Tommy's face lit up a bit and he quickly spoke,

"Do you have the tapes with you?"

"Yeah actually, they're in my car. I had to give them to Jessica. Why?" Rose said gesturing her thumb behind her.

"Can we watch them." Tommy asked again. Rose looked at them unsure before getting up and walking out to her car. She came back five minutes later with a box full of tapes. She set them down on the table in front of the group.

"They're all labeled. Do you have a VCR?" Rose asked pulling out one tape that had the label 'Session 1'.

"Yeah, it's in the conference room." Kwest said getting up and leading the group to the conference room. As everyone took their seats, Rose put the tape in the VCR. As she was taking her seat, Darius walked in looking confuse.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to the tv and VCR.

"We're watching tapes of Jude's therapy sessions. Why don't you join us." Rose whispered as he pointed to the chair next to Jessica. Darius nodded before sitting down next to Jessica. Rose pressed play and took her seat. After a few seconds, Jude came into view on the screen. She was sitting in a chair and didn't look too happy. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was shaking her foot. Rose remembered that day clearly. If she had to admit it, she was intimidated by Jude. Everyone watched closely at the tv screen.

"_Why are you so mad?" Rose asked Jude. Jude let out a small chuckle before responding._

"_Why am I mad? Oh I don't know, lets see, I was sent here for reasons that are incredib_ly_ stupid!" Jude shouted looking at Rose_

"_So you putting a girl in a coma is stupid?" Rose asked trying to get something out of Jude. Jude looked at her like she had three heads before answering._

"_I didn't mean it like that! I mean, well, I" Jude stumbled over her words_

"_Can't think of anything can you?" Rose remarked_

" _You don't know shit about me. You probably don't even want to be here. As long as you get your check at the end of the week, you're straight, right?" Jude said rolling her eyes_

"_Yeah, you're right. I don't know anything about you, but you're wrong about the other thing. I want to be here. I want to help you." Rose said taking off her glasses. Jude looked at Rose like she was crazy before letting out a sarcastic laugh and replying,_

"_Yeah, that's what a lot of people have been saying to me lately." _

"_Like who?" _

"_Oh lets see. My mom, my sister, my manager, you name them and they said it." Jude said re-crossing her arms and looking away._

"Turn it off." Sadie said with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked at confused. Parts of the conversation from the tape could be heard in the background.

"Why?" Rose asked

"It's just too much to handle right now. I mean, it feels like an invasion of privacy." she replied wiping the single tear that had fallen.

"Then we could talk about it. Do what we did back in group." Rose said standing up and starting to push chairs into a circle. The group looked at her in confusion.

"What's group?" Kwest asked

"Back at Scott, I started a group therapy session because it seemed like the only way for the girls to express themselves. It seemed like Jude's favorite way to speak her mind."

"But what about the tapes." Sadie asked

"I only taped Jude's individual sessions. When she was by herself, she seemed to be so angry, but when she was with the group, she seemed normal. Always laughing and joking around." Rose said, smiling at the memory. As she put the last chair in the circle, everyone started taking their seats. Rose sat in the last seat and started talking.

"Okay, this is how it works. One person speaks at a time, you could talk about anything as long as it's not gang affiliated. Got it?" everyone nodded and remained silent. Noticing the hesitation, Rose smiled and began.

"Okay, how about you start us off Sadie. How was it like growing up with Jude?" Sadie looked at her and then at everyone looking at her nervously.

"It was cool. I had always wanted a kid sister and when Jude was born, it was like I finally got what I wanted." Sadie started. Rose looked at her unsure and then asked,

"How was it like though? Having Jude around must of been hard right?"

"What do you want me to say? That I wished Jude was never born? Because if that's the case then your wrong." Sadie said letting all the emotions that were stored up out. Rose smiled in satisfaction, knowing that she was getting somewhere. She moved onto her next victim, who happened to be Jamie.

"Jamie, Jude's your best friend right?" Jamie nodded his head and raised one eye brow.

"How was it like growing up with Jude?" Rose continued. Everyone looked at Jamie waiting to see if he answered. Jamie cleared his throat and began speaking.

"It was great. I remember the day I met Jude. I had just moved into the neighborhood. I think I was five and I went to the park. I was playing in the sandbox when out of nowhere sand was kicked into my face. I look up to see a redhead looking down at me with such hate." Jamie stopped short as he laughed at the memory. Sadie also laughed, having been there that day. Jamie continued once he stopped laughing,

"She started screaming at me about something that I don't even remember. We became friends soon after that." Jamie finished with a sad smile plastered to his face. Rose nodded and continued down the line of people. Next was the boys of SME

"So SME, how does it feel working with Jude? Especially after knowing her most of your lives?" Kyle cleared his throat and started off for the three of them,

"It's cool. If anything, it helps us work better. Knowing someone that long, you know what buttons to push and what not to push."

"What's something Jude hates and what does she like?" Rose asked

"For one, when Jude begins something, like a song, she has to finish it and if she doesn't she's a complete bitch. She might not show it, but she feels more comfortable when she's with a group. She once said that if she was by herself, it's like having a target sign over her head." Spied answered. Wally's face then lightened and he spoke,

"Or the fact that when she gets dressed, she has to put her right sock and shoe on first and if she accidently starts with her left, she has to start all over." Sadie laughed when Wally was finished having just realized that recently.

"Or when she's sick, she always finds someone's lap to lay in so they could rub her head." Jamie said with a smile.

"Okay next question." Rose looked around at the group and her eyes landed on Tommy. He was looking down at his lap and wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Tommy?" Rose began. Tommy looked up. His eyes her glasses over and the tip of his nose was slightly red.

"How has it been working with Jude?" Rose asked softly. Tommy shrugged. He leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"Can I show you something?" Rose asked waiting for a response. Tommy nodded, keeping his head in his hands. Rose got up and walked over to the box of tapes. She took out the tapes and pulled out a sketch pad. As she made her way back to the group she started talking.

"Jude once told me that when her and Sadie were younger, they took art classes. Right Sadie?" Sadie nodded slightly confused. Rose continued and handed Tommy the sketch pad. He just looked at it not knowing what to do next.

"When Jude first came to me, she didn't want to right. Hell, she didn't want to do anything associated with music, so I gave her the pad. I told her that when she was mad or just bored, she could sketch something. There are some things in there that I thought you would want to see." Rose said gesturing for him to open it. Tommy looked at her before opening the pad. On the first page, there was a sketch of Jude's name in graffiti. As he flipped through the pages there were pictures of girls from Scott and pictures of Anthony. One sketch caught his eye and he flipped back to it. As he looked at it, he was amazed at all the detail put into it. It was a sketch of him. He was so speechless that when he looked up at Rose, he looked like a fish gasping for water.

"If you're worried that it was your fault, don't" was all she said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay I know there hasn't been any real Jommy action, but there will be. Now I know it sounds stupid and you might think I'm crazy, but the crazier the better right? Anyway, I don't own Marshall Mathers a.k.a Eminem a.k.a Slim Shady a.k.a Bunny Rabbit. Now I know it's 2007 and that would make him 35, but in this fic he's 29. Oh and I don't own anything that I might use from the movie 8 mile. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing but trust me and if this is going to be a crossover, but it's not. I've never let you down so don't worry. **All the street names that I might use are real fyi.

_Dear Inner Self,_

_I've been writing in this journal since I first got to Scott, and every entry that I have written has been me saying how much I hated Camp Scott and how much I couldn't wait to get out. Or how much I despised_ _my family and everyone from G-Major because they never came to see me. I once told you that my dad was disappointed in me. To tell you the truth, I would be too. Everyone left me. My mom, Sadie. Well, Sadie never really left me but it's like she wasn't **really** there. Tommy. I believed in him with everything in me and what does he do? He leaves me just like everyone else. So I did the same thing. I left. Now I know you're probably say, " Jude, why are you running from your problems?", but just stop and think. I want everyone to feel what I felt. Loneliness, pain, anger. I told Rose that I wanted to leave. I begged her to sign me out of that place. I turn eighteen in less than a months and to tell you the truth I just want to be alone. Sometimes I just want to crawl into bed and sleep, sleep until I die. There's nothing out there for me anymore, all I am is 'the first Instant Star'. Well guess what, I quit. I quit singing, I quit playing guitar, okay not playing guitar, but you get the point. I have a bus I have to be on in five minutes. Good-bye Toronto, Canada, hello Detroit, Michigan..._

_Jude _

* * *

_Jessica's POV _

The days of waiting turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. No one has heard from her in over three years. The last thing they heard that dealt with Jude was that she was out of Canada. They figured she found out that the cell phone Rose gave her was a tracking device and she dumped it. They had every cop in Toronto, hell, in Canada looking for her, but the minute the clock struck twelve midnight on December 7th, they all stopped. Every single cop stopped and went back to their normal lives. She was finally eighteen. Finally an adult and they couldn't do anything about it. They all gave up on her and they knew it. Sadie wasn't the same the first few months. She still got up to make her, her lunch only to realize that no one was there to take it. She still picked up the phone to call her, but she always got the usual 'The number you have dial, is no longer in service". Their father was a mess. He hated himself for not having seen his youngest daughter in those six months that she as at Scott. Everyone at G-Major, except Karma, were effected by Jude being gone. The SME boys lost their funny bones and were always gloomy. Jamie buried himself in work and Patsy actually stopped drinking. She said it was because she didn't have her favorite drinking buddy anymore. Kwest was always making sure Sadie was okay and never took a second to consider his feelings. Darius tried to act normal and take care of his daughter the best that he can, but he couldn't. He just didn't have the fact that he knew Jude was going to be there to make hits or to scream at. He wouldn't admit it, but the only reason he screamed at Jude was because he wanted the best for her. Portia was herself at G-Major, but the minute she stepped out of that door, she changed. She realized that things could change in a second and that she needed to live her life. Jude was like her little sister and now she had no one to give advice to. Everyone at the warehouse that was close to Jude, especially Anthony was hurt. Anthony came to Sadie in the middle of the night once drunk and told her that he was going to ask Jude to marry him once she turned eighteen. He finally got over it in about six months and got back together with Tamara. Jasmine, the girl Jude watched out for at Scott, she didn't trust anyone after Jude left. Said that if Jude was to come back she would be normal again. And Tommy. Tommy was a whole different story. He felt that it was his fault that Jude left. He ended up producing Karma's album since Jude was his only other artist before she left. Karma's album sales her in the toilet because Tommy was never able to concentrate. The songs that he produced were just good enough. After Jude left, her album sales seemed to sky rocket. Darius says that her fans felt bad and thought that if she knew her sales were doing good, she would come back. Rose finally told everyone why Jude was transferred. It turns out, she had told Vanessa and Lisa that night at the hospital to beat the hell out of the girls that put Sarah in the hospital. She heard the girls planning something and she didn't want Jude getting hurt so she had her transferred to a different facility. Every year that Jude was gone, everyone would get a phone call on their birthday and on certain holidays. They knew it was her and if anything it made them worse. Everyone keeps on hoping that Jude comes back, but I've dealt with cases like Jude's. Most of the time, they're either living their life or they're dead and buried...

* * *

As Jude walked down Hanna Street she looked at all buildings and people walking around. As she turned the corner onto Russell Street, she walked up the steps of Saint Andrew's. As she walked inside she could hear the music blasting throughout the building. The bass shook the walls of the old building as Jude started making her way towards the basement.

* * *

As Karma stood behind the glass and sang into the mic, Tommy looked at the knobs in front of him. His mind drifted off to the last night he saw her. He couldn't help, but feel guilty. Guilty because he thinks it's his fault. What was he saying? It **was **his fault. He was brought out of his thoughts by Karma who was screaming at him through the mic.

"Tom are you even listening to me?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Yeah." Tommy said simply

"Then what did I say?"

"Uh..." Karma rolled her eyes.

"I said I was done and that I got to go."

"Fine then go." Tommy said as he watched Karma take off her headphones and leave the booth. Tommy spun around in his chair and sighed. He looked up at the plaques hanging on the wall. Jude's second album had gone double-platinum after she left and Tommy didn't even know if she knew.

* * *

As Jude opened the door to the basement, the music only got louder. The guard at the door looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and stuck out her hand. He took the stamp and stamped her. The wood 'Shelter' was imprinted on her hand in a purple glow-in-the-dark. Jude walked through the crowd and felt people patting her back and screaming her name. Jude smiled. This is where she belonged. As messed up as it may seemed, she loved it here. She made her way up the stage and over to the DJ. They DJ smiled at her and handed her a mic. She took it and turned to the restless crowd.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Jude screamed into the mic. She held the mic out to the crowd and it made the already loud screams, louder. She laughed and brought the mic back to mouth. Her laugh rang through the mic.

"Now, we got two hot MCs battling tonight. You all know BU-NNY RA-BBIT!" Jude said drawing out the name.

"And LA PEACE!" the crowd cheered.

"Okay will Bunny Rabbit and La Peace come up on stage."Jude said as two people came on stage. One was a white male that was wearing a beanie, a navy blue hoodie with the hood on, and old blue jeans. He had walked away from a guy on crutches, who had a huge smile on his face. The guy walked up to Jude and placed a kissed on her cheek. Jude smiled at him and spoke into the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my boy, BUNNY RABBIT!" the crowd's cheers died down and turned into boos as Jude introduced Rabbit. Lickty Spilt looked at Rabbit and smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lickty Spilt!" La Peace was a tall, tin black male. He had a cap on, a jersey, and blue jeans. The crowd booed and shouted out curses. Jude laughed at this before bringing the mic back to her lips.

"OK, OK. Settle down. This is going to be an interesting battle tonight. Each MC gets a minute a piece." Jude said as she pulled out a coin from her back pocket.

"Now Rabbit, since you won the last battle you choose. Heads or tails?"' Jude put the mic towards Rabbit's mouth

"Heads." Jude nodded before flipping the coin. She caught it in the air and slammed it down on her hand. She lifter her other hand to look at the coin before bringing the mic to her lips.

"Bunny Rabbit, you pick. Who goes first?" Rabbit nodded towards Lickty Spilt and Jude smiled. She knew his strategy.

"Okay. La Peace you got 60 seconds. DJ spin that shit!" Jude said handing Lickty Spilt another mic and started her stop watch. She stood next to the DJ, who was spinning the records. Lickty Spilt brought the mic to lips and looked at Rabbit before starting

_This guy's a choke artist  
Ya catch a bad one  
Your better off shootin yourself  
With Papa Doc's handgun  
Climbin up this mountain your weak  
Ill leave you lost without a paddle  
Floatin shits creek  
_

The whole basement rang with the laughs and whistling of the crowd.

_  
You ain't Detroit, Im the D  
Your the new kid on the block  
Bout to get smacked back to the boonedocks  
Fuckin Nazi, this crowd ain't your type  
Take some real advice and form a group with Vanilla Ice  
And what I tell you, you better use it  
This guy's a hillbilly, this ain't Willie Nelson music_

_  
Trailor trash, Ill choke you to your last breath  
And have you lookin foolish  
Like Cheddar Bob when he shot himself  
Silly Rabbit, I know why they call you that  
Cause you follow Future like you got carrots up his asscrack  
And when you actin up thats when you got jacked up  
And left stupid like Tina Turner when she got smacked up  
_

Rabbit looked down at his feet and started thinking of his comeback_  
_

_I'll crack your shoulder blade  
Youll get dropped so hard  
Elvis will start turnin in his grave  
I dont know why they let you out in the dark  
You need to take your white ass back across 8 mile  
To the trailor park_

The crowd was clapping, cheering, and laughing by the time he was finished. Jude looked at Rabbit before walking forward.

"Your minute's up. Hand the mic over." Lickty Spilt looked Jude up and down and licked his lips. He handed Rabbit the mic.

"You got a minute Rabbit. DJ spin that shit!" Jude said as she stepped back. The music started and Rabbit just started day-dreaming. It was almost like he was reading his lyrics. Suddenly he brought the mic up to his lips and begun.

_This guy raps like his parents jerked him  
He sounds like Eric Sermon, the generic version  
This whole crowd looks suspicious  
Its all dudes in here, except for these bitches  
So Im a German, Eh  
Thats ok, you look like a fuckin worm with braids  
These Leaders of the Free World rookies  
Lookie, how can 6 dicks be pussies  
_

The crowd started going crazy. Jude smiled as she looked down at her stop watch. He was almost a quarter way through and he was doing great.

_  
Talkin bout shits creek  
Bitch, you could be up piss creek  
With paddles this deep  
Your still gonna sink  
Your a disgrace  
Yeah, they call me Rabbit  
This is a turtle race  
_

Rabbit was in his own world. All he saw was the mic and his lyrics.

_  
He can't get with me spittin this shit  
Wickedly lickety shot  
Spickety spickety split lickety  
So Im gonna turn around with a great smile  
And walk my white ass back across 8 mile!_

The crowd was louder than before. Cheering, whistling, some were even stomping, creating a beat. Jude stepped forward and screamed into the mic.

"It looks like we have ourselves a winner!" Lickty Spilt looked Rabbit over before walking off stage. Rabbit hugged Jude before getting of stage and walking over to the guy he was with before. Him and the guy left. Jude ran after them until they were outside.

"Rabbit!" She yelled causing Rabbit and the guy to stop walking. Rabbit turned to Jude

"Yeah?" Rabbit asked

"You did good in there. I say you're getting better." Jude said gently punching him in his ribs.

"I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Baby Girl." he leaned in a kissed her cheek. He turned and started walking away. The guy that was with him turned towards Jude,

"Bye Baby Girl." Jude smiled at him

"Bye Cheddar Bob."

As Jude walked home, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She gasped and almost dropped the phone. The number that she hasn't seen in over three years. She composed herself and answered the phone.

"Hello Darius." _  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**If any of you are confused, let me explain. I know some of you might think the whole eminem thing is kind of corny and that's why I'm not using Marshall Mathers, I'm using Jimmy Smith (who eminem played in 8 mile). I know you still think it's corny, but please bear with me. btw, this takes place during the spring so it's kind of chilly. I don't own anything form Instant Star or the movie 8 mile. here's the next post...**

_Dear Inner Self,_

_I haven't written in this journal in over three years. A lot of shit has happened in those three years. When I first came to Detroit, I was basically tormented. Everyone hated me. They knew who I was and they hated me for it. Some even said that I was there to 'see how we live in the ghetto'. Please. After about six months I guess they realized I wasn't leaving and they warmed up to me. That's when I met Jimmy Smith Jr. At first he was distant, kind of still is, but you know what I mean. He fought for what he believed in. He's a MC and a great one at that. He has a little sister, Lilly. She's cute. She has this small obsession with me. Their mother, Stephanie, she's a real bitch. It's not that she's not nice to me, it's just she rather be screwing her boyfriend Greg. Jimmy's been hearing a lot of shit from a group called 'Leadaz of the Free World' about how he lives in a trailer with his mom. I'm getting really tired of it. Then there's Cheddar Bob, or Cheddar, he's retarded. No really, he has this thing, I forgot what it's called, but it takes him a while to understand things and he asks like a little kid, but you gotta love him. They're my boys and I couldn't live without them. _

_Since I left, I've been keeping track of what's going on back home. I follow the tabloids and I call on holidays and birthdays but never say anything. BTW, I'm still taking my meds if yo were wondering. Did I tell you? Karma's album sales are down the drain. I give her a couple of months before Darius drops her. I gotta go, Jimmy has a battle. _

_Jude _

* * *

At G-Major things were getting worse then it already was. Sadie get getting her phone messages mixed up, causing work that Darius needed to send out, late. SME couldn't come up with a song, and Karma's sales were getting worse. Darius sat in his office looking over the paper work he had taken out of the folder near his computer. There were pictures of her. Doing anything. In a diner, walking down the street, talking to someone, locking the door to her brownstone apartment, talking to Jimmy and Cheddar, and one of her carrying a sleeping child. Darius was the only one in G-Major that knew where she was. He had hired a private investigator less than a year ago to find her. He flipped the picture of her locking her door, over, and on the back there was an address and two numbers. He just looked at the sloppy handwriting. Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head all at once and it was starting to hurt. He started rubbing his temples and thought to himself, "_She's been gone this long, why not keep it that way? Maybe she doesn't want to be found. You know what? Just pick up the phone and dial one of the numbers." _Darius went with his last thought and picked up his phone. He looked at the first number on the back of the picture and started dialing. He heard the ringing and waited. After three rings, the machine picked up,

"_You reached Jude. Not home, obviously, but if you make it interesting, I might just call you back. Bye." _

Darius hung up before it could beep. He picked up the phone again and looked down at the second number, he quickly dialed it and waited. After three rings, the rings stopped and he heard the voice of his number one artist.

"Hello Darius." He could tell that she was shocked, but not as much as he was. He quickly got over his shock and his professionally side kicked in.

"So you answered." he said sternly. He could hear her sigh before replying.

"Well, yeah you did call me." He smiled. She still hasn't changed, he thought, still has her sarcastic remarks.

"So I was thinking..." he started

"that's never good." she replied sarcastically. he smiled once again before continuing.

"As I was saying, I've been thinking that maybe you should come to visit." Jude sighed.

"How did you even find me?"

" I hired a private investigator. Now are you going to visit?" he asked growing impatient.

"Aren't they mad at me?" she asked nervous.

"I'll talk to them before you come."

"If I come." she corrected

"Yeah, if you come. Jude?" he asked as he picked up one of the pictures.

"Yeah?"

"Who is the little girl with the blonde hair?" he heard Jude sigh and then answered.

"That's Lilly. She's a sister of my friend Bunny Rabbit."

"Bunny Rabbit?"

"It's his street name. His name is Jimmy Smith Jr. He's cool." Darius nodded before saying,

" Listen, I have a meeting I have to go to, but I call back later for your answer." he was about to hang up when he heard Jude scream his name. He brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"You do that you might have to drop Karma, right?" Darius took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He brought it back and answered.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I work at a record store, and since I'm who I am I did a little research." Darius nodded his head as if she could see him. I've been producing a bit. Nothing to extravagant, but I'm good." He looked at his watch and saw that he was late.

"I'm glad to hear that, but Jude I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Darius."

"Bye." Darius hung up the phone and walked out of his office.

Jude hung up her phone and sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she muttered to herself and walked up the steps of her brownstone apartment ( h ttp/w ww.cit yo fso und.c om/ph otos/unca tegorized /sanders brow nstone. jpg)

She took off her jacket ( ht tp://i mg.trad eke / images/upload edimage s/products/0 /6/B306 294 -200609 05114306 .jp g _just think of hit in brown_) and hung it in the closet. She took off her knee high, high heel boots (ht tp ://w ww. jami nle ather.n et/prodinf o.asp?n umberB L20 13N She was wearing a mini denim skirt that was faded in the front. ( ht tp ://www.ab ercrom m/anf/onlinestor e/colle ction/1261201 b.jp g) She was wearing a 'Stiff Little Fingers' band tee ( ht tp://w ww.ele ctricch rodu ct.cf m ?C2 3&G 150& I432 8) She was wearing a belt that had three rows of spikes( htt p ://www.elect ricch /produ ct.cfm?C 1&G 151 &I 3507) She was wearing her infamous star ring and her feather earrings. On her recently pierced belly button she was wearing a star and moon belly ring.

As she walked through her apartment she thought about her conversation with Darius. She pressed the 'play' button on her answering machine and walked into her kitchen to get something to eat. As her messages played she heard a hang up.

"Darius." she muttered to herself.

* * *

As Darius walked through the doors of the conference room, he was greeted by Kwest, Sadie, Tommy, SME, Jamie, Patsy, Portia, and Karma. He was nervous. He decided to tell them the truth. He was going to tell them that he knew where she was. He just didn't know how he was going to tell them. Everyone turned to face him and noticed a change in his appearance. He was sweating and they knew Darius would never sweat.

"Darius you okay?" Portia asked concerned. Darius stepped in front of the chair at the head of the table. He looked down and sighed.

"Yo big D, what's got your underwear in a knot?" Spied asked as he laughed. Darius looked up at the group with such nervousness that Spied stopped laughing.

"I have some news." he said softly. Everyone was starting to get nervous. They all knew Darius as a strong, hard, businessman that didn't have a sense of humor and hear he was about to breakdown.

"Darius, you're really starting to scare us. What's going on?" Tommy asked looking really worried.

"The past three years haven't been so great." he started. Everyone looked down knowing what he was talking about. Darius looked at them and continued.

"We all know it hasn't been great. I tried pulling everything together. With Jude's album sales, I thought thing would be great. Obviously I was wrong."

"Darius why are you telling us this?" Sadie asked confused. Darius looked at her and she had this feeling.

"Sadie, I tried everything. Your father came to me and told me to watch you. I tried so hard to bring Jude back. Really I did, I just..."

"Darius..." Sadie started but Darius continued. He composed himself and went back to his business side.

"Karma's sales have been down the drain for all three of her albums."

"That's not my fault." Karma said defending herself while shooting daggers at Tommy.

"Never said it was, but I'm bringing someone in to him produce your next album. Which brings me to why I really need to talk to you."

"What do you mean you're bring someone in?" Tommy asked growing angry for not being told. Darius just ignored him and continued.

"I hired a private investigator to find Jude." the second everyone heard Jude the roomed filled with silence. Everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes widened. Darius took advantage of the silence and continued.

"They found her and I called her today."

"How is she? **Where** is she" Sadie asked trying not to cry. Tears were threatening to fall but she closed her eyes to wash them away.

"She's in Detroit. She's sounds healthy. I didn't talk to here for long. All I found out was that she has a job and that she produces a bit." he said with a shrug.

"Do you have her phone number? Any pictures?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah, in my office. Portia can you go get them?" Portia nodded and left the room. She came back two minutes later looking at the address on the back of the picture. She looked up at Darius and spoke,

"Darius this is one of the worse towns in the D. What is she doing there?" she handed him the pictures and sat back down in her seat. Darius ignored her and handed the pictures to Sadie. She took them and looked through the pictures. She stopped at the one where she was carrying the little girl.

"Who's the little girl?" she said turning the picture so he saw.

"That's Lilly. She's a sister of one of Jude's friends." Darius answered. Sadie nodded before gesturing towards the phone.

"Can I call her?" she asked with hope in her voice. Darius hesitated at first before nodding and pushing the phone towards her.

"Try calling the second phone first, it's her cell. When I called her house she didn't pick up." Sadie nodded before picking up the phone and dialing the number. It rang and rang until she got the voicemail. She hung up and started dialing the first number. After the first ring, someone answered.

"Hello?" it was a her. Sadie sighed as she felt the tears fall.

"So you answered?" Sadie asked.

"Who is this?" Jude asked. Sadie let out a sarcastic laugh before answering. Everyone watched closely.

"What you don't remember your own sister's voice?" She could hear Jude inhale.

"Sadie?"

"No it's Mary Poppins." she replied sarcastically.

"Sadie I know you're in a meeting right now, so put me on speaker." Sadie did as she was told and put the phone on speaker. She placed the phone back on the base and everyone listened.

"Hey guys." Jude finally said. Everyone stayed silent and let her voice sink in. Karma just rolled her eyes and leaned backed in her chair.

"Hey Harrison." Jamie said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jamie Andrews."

"If it isn't Jude Harrison." before Jude could reply Sadie spoke.

"Don't act like nothing happened Jude."

"I'm not, okay?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, listen, I'll try to get out there by this weekend. Nothing permanent, just a visit."

"Really?" Sadie asked unsure

"Yeah. Listen Sadie I have to get to work, but I call you after your shift."

"Okay." Sadie said with a smile.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too and the rest of you guys. I'll see you soon."


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own, "Street Corner Music" Detroit owns that. I also don't own Toronto City Centre..**

_Two Days Later- Friday_

As Jude was putting CDs away in their own genres, she heard the door to "Street Corner Music" open. She looked up and saw Jimmy and Cheddar walk in. She dropped the CD that was in her hand and walked over to them.

"Hey Rabbit, Cheddar." Jimmy and Cheddar looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Baby Girl." Jimmy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Now, see, how come I can't kiss you?" Cheddar asked. Jude laughed and walked over to the register. She hopped on the counter and looked at them. Cheddar started walking around. Jude just noticed that he wasn't walking with crutches.

"When did you get off your crutches Cheddar?"

"This morning." Cheddar said flipping through CDs. Jimmy looked at Jude. He leaned against a wall and leaned his head back.

"You goin' to be at the shelter tonight?" he asked. Jude shook her head.

"Can't, I'm going back home to visit."

"When will you be back?" Jimmy said walking over to her. He leaned against the counter next to her.

"Don't know." Jude said with a shrug. Jimmy raised he brow and asked

"Are you even coming back?" Jude looked at him shocked.

"Of course!"

"Okay, I was just asking." he said throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

As Jude walked through Toronto City Centre, millions of thoughts ran through her mind. She could believe that she was home. Whether it was permanent or not, she was home. It was 8:30 PM and she was rolling her luggage behind her. She had just gotten off the phone with someone she thought she would never speak to again. As she exited the airport, she saw the black Escalade. She sighed and walked over to the SUV. The person leaning against the SUV made his way over to her. Jude smiled at him and let go of her luggage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. They might have ended things on bad terms, but it was could to see him again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem Shortie." Shay said pulling away from her. He grabbed her luggage and they walked to his truck. When they were settled in, Shay turned to Jude.

"Everyone's at my uncle's place. You want to head over there?" he asked starting the Escalade. She nodded and Shay started driving.

During the drive, Jude and Shay caught up with each other. Shay talked about all the tours that he went on and Jude told him about Jimmy, Cheddar, and everything in Detroit. She even showed him the pictures that she bought with her. Pictures, of her with Lilly, with Jimmy, with Cheddar, even of the trailer park that Jimmy lived in. She told him about how Jimmy was an MC. She even told him about how much better she became as a dancer and all the battles she was in.

When they pulled up in front of Darius' mansion, Jude sighed. It was now 9:30 when they got there. She turned her head to look towards the house and saw the lights on. She then looked at Shay and bit her lip.

"Don't worry Jude, they're not mad. Upset that you left, but they're not mad." Shay said softly.

"I know, it's just that it's been a while."

"Are we going to sit here all night or are we going to go inside?" Shay teased. Jude laughed before opening the door and getting out. Shay copied her actions and followed her inside. Walking up the walkway, Jude asked,

"Why is everyone here?"

"I just got back from tour so Uncle D wanted to have a get together." Shay said with a shrug. When they reached the door, Shay went to turn the knob, but Jude stopped him.

"How do I look?" she asked him. She was wearing a white Ryan (h ttp://w ww.a bercr om ore/html/zoom2.html?alphaList1: 2:3:4:5:6:7:8:9:10:& attrTemplat eh&prnbr15200&color s10&zoom1&colorNa meNavy:Blue:Green:Light20Green:Light20Grey:Yellow :Oran ge:Pink:Dar k20Grey:Cream:¤t10; take out spaces), a white Kim skirt (http://ww w. emplate1&prnbr 15010&colors1&zo om1&colorNameWhite:¤t1; take out the spaces), and white flip flops.

"You look great. Now don't worry." he opened the door and they walked inside. Jude stayed behind him, hoping it would hide her.

"Uncle D, I'm here!" Shay shouted as they walked through the living room and not finding anyone there.

"Everyone's outside." Darius said walking through the back door. He was looking down at a brochure and didn't see Jude.

"Hi Darius." Jude said softly causing him to look up shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still shocked. Jude smiled weakly before answering him.

"I said I'd come out didn't I?"

"Yeah, but..."

"If you want me to leave, I can go." Jude said pointing behind her. Darius shook his head quickly and walked over to them. Shay could tell that they wanted to talk and went outside. Darius went up to Jude and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's good to have you back, Harrison." He said once they pulled away. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Lets go outside." Darius said leading her out back. Once at the door, Jude could see Tommy, Shay, and Kwest talking, Sadie and Portia laughing, and SME and Jamie messing around. She had to admit , she missed all of this. Darius looked at her before turning to the group and speaking,

"Now, everyone knows that Shay has come back from tour and this get together is all for him, but he brought someone with him." Shay smiled knowing what his uncle was doing. Tommy and Kwest turned to Shay and smirked.

"You bring back a groupie Shay Shay?" Tommy asked. Shay was about to answer when someone cut him off.

"I wouldn't consider myself a groupie. Fan maybe but not a groupie." Jude said. Everyone turned to her in shock. Everyone except for Shay and Darius. Shay grabbed a beer from the cooler next to Tommy and walked up to her. He handed it to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Here, you could sit by me." Jude nodded and started to walk towards the group. She looked at Sadie and could see tears in her eyes.

"Sadie?"

"Yeah?" Sadie asked looking at her with watery eyes.

"You going to sit there or are you going to hug me?" before she could finish, Sadie ran to her and threw her arms around her neck.


	15. Chapter 14

Jude was telling everyone about what she had been doing for the past three years. She told them everything except about Jimmy.

Sadie hadn't left her side. Jude couldn't go to the bathroom without Sadie standing right outside the door. SME seemed to get their funny back and Darius didn't seem so broken. Portia was laughing again and Kwest was finally concentrating on himself. Tommy seemed to still be distant.

Jude turned her head and saw Tommy walk in the house. She turned back to Sadie and interrupted her conversation.

"I'll be right back." she said standing up. Everyone looked up at her confused. Jude laughed,

"I just need to use the bathroom."

"Again?" Sadie asked.

"It's a side effect from my meds, plus with everything that I've been drinking..." she said trailing off. Sadie nodded and Jude walked inside. She found Tommy sitting at the island in the kitchen and walked over to him.

"Hey, Quincy." Tommy looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Why did you come inside?" she asked sitting on the stool next to him.

"It was getting kind of crowded." he simply answered. Jude looked down and sighed.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I left the way I did and I'm sorry that I never called." Tommy looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at him

"The day before you left, you called Sadie."

"Okay?" she said confused.

"Before you hung up you said something..." he looked her in the eyes. Jude looked down.

"You remembered." she whispered.

"Yeah." Jude looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry." Tommy shrugged.

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. If there was one person I could call, I knew it was you, but I didn't and I'm sorry." Jude said. Tears started forming in her eyes. Tommy cupped her face in his hands and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, okay? I'm not mad at you." he whispered. Jude nodded and wiped her eyes.

"So, how does it feel to be old enough to drink?" Tommy asked trying to lighten the mood. Jude laughed and Tommy removed his hands.

"It feels good to know that I could get drunk and not have people say anything." Tommy nodded and looked over, out the back door.

"We should probably get back out there." he suggested. Jude nodded.

"Yeah." They headed back outside and sat back in their seats.

"What did we miss?" Jude asked. Shay turned to her and smiled.

"I was telling them about tour."

"Oh" Jude said listening in as he continued.

"So, anyways, while I was on stag-" he was cut off by Jude's cell going off. Jude blushed in embarrassment and pulled out her phone. She looked at the little screen and then looked at Shay.

"Two bucks says Cheddar can't find the mics." Shay laughed and nods.

"I'll bet five." Jude nodded before answering her phone. Everyone listened closely.

"Yes Cheddar?" It's call caller ID. No I don't know where they are." she said with a smile. Shay sighed before reaching into his pocket a $5 bill. He slid it across to Jude.

"Check the rooms upstairs. Cheddar where's Rabbit? Put him on." she pulled the phone away from her ear and turned to Shay.

"Ha ha." she put the phone back to her ear when she heard someone on the other line.

"Hey. You guys can't find the mics? I think I put them by the soundboard, if they're not there ask the DJ. Who are you battling tonight? Oh, well good luck. Bye Jimmy." she hung up and turned to everyone

"Sorry."

"Jude?" Kwest asked. Jude turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the names?" Jude laughed at everyone's similar expressions.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. They were like that before I moved to Detroit so I just went along with it." she said with a shrug. Kwest nodded along with everyone else. There was an awkward silence after that. Everyone was waiting for the other to speak. Jude couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"So, Darius, how's your daughter doing?" Darius smiled and answered.

"She's doing good. She's in first grade."

"What I'd do to be that age again." Jude said leaning back in her chair. Shay looked down at his watch and saw that it was 10:30. He looked up at Jude.

"Shortie, it's getting late, we should go." Jude looked at him and sighed. She started getting up.

"You guys could stay here." Darius offered. Jude quickly got uncomfortable and started rambling.

"D, it's okay...I mean...no." Shay laughed and threw his arm over her should.

"Shortie, breathe." Jude blushed and looked at Darius.

"Darius, that's really a great offer, but I could always stay at a hotel."

"Jude you could stay with me." Sadie said. Jude looked in between Darius and her sister and nodded.

"Okay." Darius nodded and pulled her into a quick hug. When they pulled apart, Jude proceeded to hug everyone else.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Jude said as she followed Sadie to her car.


	16. Chapter 15

When Sadie walked into G-Major the next morning, Jude followed close behind. She headed to Darius' office and knocked. When she heard him yell come in, she opened the door. She walked further into the office and saw Darius typing on his computer. He looked up and smiled at her. He gestured for her to sit in the seat in front of his desk. Jude sat down and crossed her legs.

"You wanted to talk to me, D?" Jude asked. Darius stopped typing and looked at her. He nodded,

"Yes. When I called you the first time, you told me you produced." he started

"And?" Jude asked confused.

"Karma's alum sales are down the drain, but you already knew that. Tommy hasn't been focusing, that being one of the main reasons why they are like that." Jude looked on confused.

"D, why are you telling me this?" she asked

"Can I finish?" Darius asked with a raise of his brow. Jude chuckled and nodded. Darius slightly smiled and continued.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help produce this album." he finished not really asking. Jude looked at him shocked.

"You serious?" she asked. Darius nodded

"As a heart attack."

"Does Karma know? Or Tommy?" Jude asked, millions of questions running through her head.

"I was going to hold a meeting based on your decision." he answered.

"Yeah, but what about when I leave?" Darius sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You did know I was leaving right?" Jude asked once she saw his expression.

"I knew you were going to have to leave, but Karma only has about five songs left to record. That's like a month, month and a half." Darius rushed out, trying to convince her. Jude sighed and looked away.

"I'm gonna have to have some stuff sent over." she whispered. Darius looked shocked yet relieved. He nodded and reached over and pressed the intercom button on his desk.

"Sadie get everyone in the conference room." he said into the intercom.

"Sure Darius." came from the intercom. Darius let go of the button and leaned back in his chair.

"I can have someone send your stuff over by Monday." he said looking at her. Jude shook her head and spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I can have Jimmy over-night it to me."

"You sure?" Darius asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should get to the meeting."Jude suggested. Darius nodded and got up. Jude did the same and followed him to the door. Darius opened the door and let her out first. He followed and closed the door behind him. They made their way over to the conference room. When they got there, they were greeted by the confused faces of Tommy, Kwest, SME, Jamie, Shay, Patsy, Karma, and Portia. Jude walked ver to an empty chair, which happened to be next to Tommy, and sat down. Darius waited until he had everyone's attention.

"Now I know the last few meetings have been about the same thing, Karma's sales."

"Is this going to be the hot topic until they raise?" Karma asked as she rolled her eyes. Darius looked at her irritated.

"Maybe it is. Now as I was saying, I asked Jude to help produce the rest of Karma's album." When he finished, everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!" almost everyone shouted. Jude and Darius looked at them confused.

"Darius, does she even know anything about producing?" Karma asked with an attitude. Jude sat up in her chair and looked at her.

"One, yes I know about this, more than you do at least, and two, I've been in this business way longer than you, so _**don't**_ judge me. Got it?" she asked. Everyone was shocked at the outburst. Karma nodded and Jude slid down in her seat. Darius sighed and continued.

"After they're done with Karma today, Jude and Tommy are going to record with Shay." when he said this, Jude slid back up in her seat.

"So he's staying?" she asked with a small smile. Darius nodded and Shay smiled. Jude slid in her seat and relaxed. Suddenly, SME's eyes lit up.

"That means Jude's staying, right?" Spied asked. Darius nodded his head and spoke,

"Only until the album is finished, then she's going back to Detroit."

"But she's staying?" he asked again making sure.

"Yes Spied, I'm staying." Jude said opening her eyes. He and the rest of SME nodded. Darius waited for anymore questions.

"Okay, get to work people." Everyone got up and went to where they were supposed to be. Tommy, Jude, and Karma walked to studio a. Jude and Tommy sat in front of the soundboard while Karma walked in the booth.

"So what was she working on?" Jude asked looking at Tommy. Tommy looked at her and shrugged.

"A song that I wouldn't even consider a song." Jude chuckled and looked at Karma before turning back to Tommy.

"What's the name?"

"The Naughty Song." he answered with a eye roll. Jude started to laugh, but was cut off when Karma spoke through the mic.

"Can you two stop so I could record." she asked with a attitude. Jude rolled her eyes and spoke through the intercom.

"Ready when you are." Tommy counted down with his fingers and pressed record.

(The Naughty Song- Cory Lee)

_I know that you'e down by the way you're watching me  
you take my words away and I can hardly speak  
there's just room for two in my fantasy  
so baby lose your crew and come away with me _

turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the ride and you got the naughty  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, asap  
turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the time and you got the body  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, asap

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls are gonna (f) tonight  
so turn the naughty on  
tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls are gonna (f) tonight  
so turn the naughty on  
I like what you say by the way you rock your shoes  
and the way you wear your smile got me really digging you  
all this bump and grind makes everyone a freak  
so baby lose your crew and run away with me

turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the ride and you got the naughty  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, asap  
turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the time and you got the body  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, asap

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls are gonna (f) tonight  
so turn the naughty on  
tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls are gonna (f) tonight  
so turn the naughty on

gotta getch yah out of my mind  
gotta getch yah out of my head  
gotta getch yah into my life  
gotta getch yah in my bed

While Karma was singing, Jude would laugh. Tommy would look over at her every time she laughed and smiled. When Karma was finished, Tommy spoke into the intercom.

"You could go on break. After we have to record the back up vocals." Karma nodded and walked into hospitality. Tommy turned to Jude and smiled.

"So you're really good at this." he said. Jude looked at him and smiled. She turned back to the board and shrugged

"I had a lot of practice." she whispered. Tommy noticed her distant behavior.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Jude looked back at him and shook her head.

"Nothing just trying to concentrate." Tommy didn't say anything but looked at his watch. It was around lunch and he looked up at Jude.

"You want to get something to eat." he asked looking at Jude. Jude shook her head.

"I'm going to work through lunch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Tommy got up and walked out. Jude waited until she couldn't see him before pulling out her cell phone. She flipped it opened and dialed a number. He waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey Jimmy."


	17. Chapter 16

"Jimmy, I've been trying to explain to you for the last twenty minutes that I can't be home for almost two months. Yes, I know about my jobs." Jude sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was getting really frustrated. Tommy walked through the studio door just as Jude stopped talking. He set a white paper bag down in front of her along with a bottle of soda. Jude continued to listen Jimmy rant as she looked inside the bag. She smiled at what she saw. She tilted her head so that the phone was against her shoulder. She then reached up and pulled Tommy into a quick hug. When she pulled away, she started talking again.

"That's not true Rabbit. Yes I know. Thank you. Bye." she hung up and put her phone away. She turned her chair and looked at Tommy who was sitting in the chair next to her. She grabbed the white paper bag off the soundboard and pulled its contents out.

"I _so _love you right now." Once she got the words out, she regretted it. Tommy smiled and nodded.

"I didn't think you could get through the day without your junior bacon cheeseburger." he said ignoring what she said.

"No pickles?" she asked

"No pickles." he reassured. Jude nodded and unwrapped the burger. She took a big bite and chewed. Tommy flipped a switch and Karma's song filled the air. It was almost completed due to the fact that Jude worked through her lunch break.

"It's good so far." he said as he lowered the volume a bit. He turned to Jude and smiled. She was already half way through the burger.

"So, what happened with Jimmy?" He asked. Jude took another bite and shrugged.

"He was kind of upset that I wasn't going to be there. One because that means his little sister has to stay with his mother and two, he's afraid I'll lose my jobs."

"How come he doesn't want his sister staying with their mother?" he asked

"Their mother tends to lean towards the bottle and her abusive boyfriend." Jude said taking one last bite of her burger.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked concerned. Jude nodded and opened her soda.

"How many jobs do you have?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm a waitress, I work at a club, and then I work at a record store." Tommy nodded and a thought popped into his head.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Jimmy ever date?" he asked nervously. Jude looked down at the soundboard and sighed. She avoided eye contact and answered.

"In the past three years that I've been gone, I've done a lot of stuff. Some stuff I'm not proud of. The first six months in Detroit were hell, but Jimmy was always there for me. We're close but we never dated."

"But did anything happen?" Tommy asked looking down at the soundboard.

"Not with him." Jude muttered. Tommy didn't catch what she said and looked at her.

"What?" Jude quickly shook her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

Tommy and Jude had gotten close over the last two, almost three, weeks. It was like Jude was never gone. Karma's song was a hit and was reaching #1. Tommy and Jude were sort of 'dating', if you could even call it that. They would go out and then go back to Tommy's place and just hang out or talk. Jude was staying at Sadie's apartment and at time's after her night with Tommy, she would lose track of time and ended up sneaking in as to not wake up Sadie.

It was around 7:30 in the morning and Jude was in a meeting. She was in the conference room with Kwest, Tommy, Karma, SME, Patsy, and Darius. Darius was in the middle of discussing the following week's events when there was a knock at the door. Jude, who was leaning back in her chair half asleep, almost fell off. Darius told whoever it was to come in and when they did Jude was shocked to at what she saw. Standing there was Sadie holding the hand of a very sleepy Lilly. (For those of you who didn't see "8 mile" htt p://i.imdb.c om/Ph otos/Ss/ 02 98203/K 21 33-2 5.jp g the little girl is Lilly and the women is Stephanie, Jimmy and Lilly's mother). When Lilly saw Jude, she ran to her and jumped in her lap. Jude groaned at the impact and held her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking down at Lilly, who was almost asleep. Everyone looked on confused. Lilly looked up at Jude and wrapped her little arms around her neck. Jude rubbed her back and stopped when she heard her whimper. Jude lifted the bottom of Lilly's sweater up and looked at her lower back. Everyone that was looking gasped. Jude closed her eyes and counted to ten trying to calm herself down. Once she was calm, Jude unwrapped Lilly and lifted her off her lap. She turned to Sadie, who was still standing at the door, and looked at her pissed off. Not at her, but in general.

"Where is he?" was all Jude said. Sadie pointed in the direction of the lobby and watched as Jude picked Lilly back up and hand her to her.

"Watch her." she heard Jude whisper.

"Jude whoever _he_ is, _he _has a temper, so tell _him _that he needs to calm down." Sadie said just as Jude walked into the lobby. Sadie walked further into the conference room with Lilly on her hip.

"Where's Jude?" Lilly whispered. Sadie looked down at her and smiled brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Jude will be right back, sweetie, okay?" Lilly nodded and laid her head on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie sat down next to Darius. Darius kneeled down in front of her and gently squeezed Lilly's knee. She turned her head and looked at him. She raised her hand and waved. Darius smiled and waved back.

"What's your name sweetie?" he said softly

"Lilly." she said softly.

"Well hello Lilly. My name is Darius, that's Tommy, Kwest, Spied, Wally, Kyle, Patsy, Karma, and this is Sadie" Darius said with a smiled as he pointed to everyone. Lilly nodded and snuck her head into Sadie's neck. Just then, the door opened and in walked a pissed off Jude. There was a white male standing behind her in worn blue jeans, old sneakers, a gray baseball cap, and a hoodie with the hood pulled over the cap. His head was tilted up, his chin out, and his hands were in his pocket.

"Baby, calm sweetie, Auntie Jude's gonna take you to her house okay?" The guy said. Lilly nodded and ran over to him. He picked her up and looked at Jude.

"Please Baby Girl? It's just gonna be for a few days, just until things calm down back home with my mom and Greg." he pleaded. Jude sighed and looked at Sadie. She looked back at him and nodded.

"Rabbit go wait for me by my Mustang. Let me talk to her." she whispered. Jimmy nodded and walked out. Jude sighed once again and turned around to see everyone looking at her.

"Sadie can I talk to you outside for a second?" she asked looking at her. Sadie nodded and followed Jude out of the conference room. Everyone watched as Jude spoke to Sadie. Sadie nodded and Jude walked away. Sadie walked back into the conference room.

"So what happened?" Kwest asked. Sadie looked at him and sighed.

"It looks like I have some house guest."

"Great." Tommy muttered.


	18. Chapter 17

"So, are we going out tonight?" Tommy asked turning to Jude, who was flipping switches on the soundboard. It had been three days since Jimmy and Lilly showed up and Tommy and Jude hadn't gotten together since. Jude turned her head and looked at him. She smiled and shrugged.

"Well, it depends..." she started, rolling her chair next to Tommy's. Tommy smiled and pulled her off her chair and sat her sideways in his lap.

"On what?" he whispered looking into her eyes. Jude smiled seductively and ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

"It depends on whether you'll let me make up these past three days to you." she whispered to him. Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand that was playing with his lip. He looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Jude, can we talk first?" he asked softly, suddenly growing serious. She looked at him worried and nodded.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Tommy looked up at her and shook his head.

"Then, what is it?" she as confused.

"I wanted to talk about...us." he said with a nervous sigh on 'us'.

"Us, us?" Jude asked with a smiled growing on her face. Tommy nodded and looked down.

"Yeah. Jude we've been going out every night since you started working her again and we've none each other for at least seven years and I really care about you." he said quickly, trying to convince her. Jude's smile grew and she nodded.

"I know what you mean Tommy and I feel the same." She said softly. Tommy's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"You do?" he asked. Jude nodded still smiling.

"So about me making it up to you..." she said with a smirk.

* * *

Sadie was standing by behind the island in her kitchen chopping onions while Jimmy helped Lilly color. They were sitting in front of Sadie on two stools.

"So, how did you meet Jude?" Sadie asked not looking up. Jimmy dropped the crayon in his hand and watched as Lilly continued to color.

"I first saw her at the record store she works at, but I met her when she starting announcing at the Shelter."

"The Shelter?" Sadie asked confused.

"It's an underground battle ring. All the MC's in Detroit go there to show off." he explained. Sadie looked up at him and smiled

"So you rap." she stated more than she asked. Jimmy shrugged but didn't answer. Sadie nodded knowing he wasn't going to answer her.

"Where did Jude go?" Jimmy asked after a few minutes of silence. Sadie hesitated before answering.

"She went on a date with Tommy."

"That's not good." he muttered to himself but Sadie heard him.

"What do you mean it's 'not good'?" she asked as she started to chop the onion again.

"I can't tell you." he whispered looking up at her. He ran his fingers through his short, almost non-existence, blond hair. Sadie put the knife she was holding down and looked at Jimmy.

"Just tell me Jimmy." she commanded sternly. Jimmy sighed

"There's this guy, Michael, first few months in Detroit things escalated between him and Jude." he explained not really telling her anything. Sadie looked at him skeptically.

"Jimmy that's not all that happened." she said. Jimmy avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"It was probably like five months into Jude being in Detroit and they had been dating since she first moved there. They got drunk one night and things happened."

"What 'things' happened?" Sadie asked skeptically.

"By then we were pretty close. She came to me the next morning bawlin' saying Michael left her. She gave me a note from Michael and when I read I was so damn pissed. He said he couldn't do any of it anymore. Said what they had was a mistake and that he was leaving town and for her not to try to look for him." Sadie sighed in relief at the fact that it wasn't anything too serious.

"That's all? You had me scared for a-"

"They had gotten hitched and didn't remember anything of it due to her being smashed. She came to me with a ring on her finger and a marriage licence." Jimmy said quickly cutting her off. Sadie dropped the knife she had just picked up and looked at him shocked.

"She's married?" she whispered trying to make sense of everything. Jimmy nodded sadly and looked at her.

"Yeah. She tried getting an annulment but with her not knowing where Michael was, she just forgot about it. We haven't seen or heard from in over three years."

"So she's still married?" Sadie asked. Jimmy nodded.

"And she's almost 22, it's time for her to move on."

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Tommy answered his door to see Jude standing there. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans Her long sleeve white button up, her jacket and her high heel boots. Tommy smiled at her and pulled her inside. Jude took off her boots and placed them by the hallway closet. Tommy closed the door with his foot and led her into the living room. Jude turned around and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, you know?" she stated more than asking. Tommy nodded and looked in her eyes.

"I know, I missed you too." he said softly. He hesitated before leaning down and capturing her lips in his. Jude responded. The kiss was slow and gentle but then quickly intensified. Tommy grabbed Jude's hips and pulled her closer to him. Jude furiously ran her hands through his raven colored locks. Tommy lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He started walking forward until he had Jude leaning against the wall. Jude held onto him tightly as he reached in between them and started undoing her jacket. Once undone. Tommy threw the jacket to the floor and began working on her shirt. He got stuck on the fourth button so he ripped it, sending buttons flying everywhere. Jude pulled away and giggled.

"In a rush are we Quincy?" Tommy grinned and connected her lips again. Jude grabbed the hem of his polo shirt and pulled it over his head. She dumped it on the forming pile of clothing and went to work on his belt. She un buckled it and started unbuttoning his jeans. Once she got the zipper and button open, she pulled his jeans down. Tommy quickly kicked them away and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of her, it's future the same as the other articles of clothing. She was left in her bra and thong; him in his bower briefs. Jude pulled away and tried to catch her breath.

"Bedroom." was all she said before Tommy pulled away from the wall and made his way towards his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his king size bed. She laid her head on the pillow and he crawled on top of her. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. He trailed kisses down to her neck and started to gently suck on the spot over her pulse. Jude moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Tommy reached down and slid her thong off of her. He threw it across the room and started trailing kisses down her body. He reached her opening and placed kisses around her lips. He blew hot air into her folds causing Jude to moan in pleasure. He slowly darted his tongue into her wet folds and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Jude threw her head back and groaned. Tommy felt her walls clenching around his tongue and he knew she was close. He quickly pulled away and pulled down his boxers. He hovered over Jude and placed himself at her entrance and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I've been waiting for this moment for almost seven years. Now that I have it, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight in the morning." with that he slammed himself into her causing her to arch her back and scream in pleasure. Tommy's pace quickened and he placed his arms on either side of her head. He pulled out of her and slammed into her. Jude threw her head back.

"Uh...Uhh oh god!... Hmmm... YES!"

Tommy smirk and continued to trust into her. Jude grabbed his shoulders and met his trusts.

"Harder baby." She moaned out loudly. Tommy obliged and trust into her harder.

"Oh! Uhhh, Oh god!"

Tommy looked down at her and saw her eyes clouded over with lust. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her to him.

"Tell me you love me." he said through clenched teeth. Jude opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Tell me you love me!" he said louder as he continued to trust harder and faster into her.

"I love you! I love you." she screamed out as she reached her climax. The feel of her wetness around him brought Tommy to his climax. He slowed his trusting to a complete stop and breathed heavily. He looked up down at Jude and smirked.

"So you love me huh?" Jude smirked and nodded. Once she regained her strength, she flipped them over so that she was on top. She started grinding against him. Tommy grabbed her hips and helped her move above him. She started out in a circular motion, then from side-to-side, and then she started to lift up and slam down on him. Still weak from their previous orgasm, they both climaxed at the same time. Jude collapsed on top of him and laid her head on his shoulder. Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jude?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 18

Jude woke up the next morning to Tommy placing feather light kisses up and down her body. She giggle but kept her eyes closed. She felt Tommy kiss his way up to her face. He kissed behind her ear before whispering.

"Hey baby." Jude smiled and opened her eyes. Tommy looked into her crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Good morning baby." he whispered softly. Jude stretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Jude closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She pulled his body closer to her. Once they pulled apart, Jude opened her eyes and looked at the clock on his night-stand. When she saw the time she pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Tommy do you know what time it is? We're three hours late for work!" she shouted. Tommy just chuckled and pushed her back on her back. He climbed on top of her and smirked.

"I called in sick for us today. Now we have the whole day to ourselves." he said seductively. Jude smiled

"Isn't Darius gonna be suspicious?" she asked. Tommy shrugged.

"I don't really care what he thinks. All I know is that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jude's eyes got watery as he spoke.

"Tommy..." She whispered but Tommy silenced her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. Tommy flipped them over so that she was on top. He gently grabbed her hips and began messaging them. The blanket that was covering them had fallen to Jude's waist. She pulled away and leaned back, her bare breast were exposed causing Tommy to groan.

"I've loved you since I was fifteen." Jude whispered as she lifted up and slowly slid down on his erection. Tommy shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back. He began to moan as Jude started the torture of sliding up and down on him.

"Jude..." he groaned out as she picked up the pace. Jude swung her head to the slide, swinging her hair onto one shoulder. She placed her hands on Tommy's chest for leverage. Tommy managed to work up enough strength to grab her waist and help lift her up.

"Baby open your eyes." Jude said gently as she once again lifted up and slowly lowered onto him. Tommy's eyes shot open and he looked up into Jude's lust-filled eyes. He took one hand off her waist and reached up grabbing her left breast. He began caressing it gently causing Jude to moan and pick up the pace even more.

"Tommy, baby, look at us" she panted out. Tommy cast his eyes downwards. The sight of him filling her inch by inch was enough to push him over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore and threw his head back, screaming her name.

"OH GOD JUDE!" The feeling of him spilling into her caused Jude to reach her peak. She collapsed on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to catch his breath. Jude lifted her head and gently captured his lips in her's. Tommy closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Jude quickly pulled away and smiled down at him. Tommy opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Tommy?" Jude whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he replied absentmindedly, getting lost in her eyes.

"I need to get to Sadie's." She said causing him to come back from his own world.

"Why?" He whined pulling her closer to him. Jude laughed and wiggled out of his grasp. She climbed off of him and the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled on her underwear and put on her bra. Tommy sighed and got out of bed. Just as he slid his boxers on, Jude walked out his bedroom door. He walked out of his room, down his stairs and into the living room to see Jude already dressed and putting on her boots. He walked up behind her and wrapped his around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You promise you'll come back to me?" Jude nodded and turned around, kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled away before he could respond.

"I promise. I'll probably only be gone for a couple of hours." Tommy nodded and walked her to the door.

"You need a ride?" He asked grabbing the door knob and turning it.

"No thanks, I got my car." She leaned up and kissed him before he opened the door and watched her as she walked to the elevator.

* * *

As Jude walked into Sadie's apartment, she felt an uneasiness creep up inside of her. She closed the door and turned to walk into her room when she saw Sadie sitting on the couch. She looked pissed which made Jude even more uneasy. As she walked further into the room, she felt like she was about to puke. No matter how long she's lived with Sadie, she still wasn't used to the way she was when she was mad at her.

"H-hey Sadie." She stuttered nervously. Sadie looked at her and gestured to the chair in front of her. Jude sat in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Where's Jimmy and Lilly?" Jude asked. Sadie still hadn't looked at her and it made her even more nervous.

"They went to the park." she simply answered. Jude looked at her nervously.

"What's going on?" Jude asked nervously as she began to fiddle with her skull ring on her index finger. Sadie finally looked at her and Jude almost gasped at what she saw in her eyes. There was a mixture of anger, hurt, worry, confusion, but she also saw the love she had for her.

"Last night, when I told Jimmy that you were on a date with Tommy, he told me something." She started. Jude looked at her confused but refused to say anything, knowing now wasn't the time.

"So I hear I have a brother-in-law somewhere out in the world." Sadie said with a bitter laugh. Jude looked down at her lap and sighed. She didn't know what to say so she kept quick. Sadie looked at her incredulously.

"So you have nothing to say? You run off for over three years and get married and you have nothing to say?!" Sadie screamed standing up from her place on the couch. Jude finally had enough; she stood up from the chair and started screaming.

"You want the truth Sadie?! The full story?! When I moved to Detroit I was lonely and I needed comfort! When I met Michael, I felt like I was finally loved and cared for! He got me into drugs! You name it I did it! Five months into me being with him, we took E and when I woke up the next morning I was at my house. There was a note on the pillow next to me and on the top it I'm Sorry so I new what was going on. I went to Jimmy's and gave him the note. Michael left me and I didn't know what to do." by now Jude was crying. She was close to hyperventilating and having a panic attack. Sadie stood there shock as she watched her baby sister. Once Jude knew Sadie wasn't going to say anything, she continued.

"I tried so hard to call you, but I knew you would hate me. I tried getting an annulment but since I didn't know where Michael was I couldn't do anything. So you're looking at Jude Harrison Smith!" She shouted. Sadie raised a brow.

"Smith?"

"Michael was Jimmy's cousin. That's how I really met Michael." Jude explained as she tried to calm herself down. Sadie sighed and reached out to pull Jude into a hug, but decided against it and put her arm down.

"Are clean?" she whispered. Jude let out a bitter laugh but didn't say anything. She turned around and headed out the door.

"Jude where are you going?" Sadie asked. Jude just ignored her and walked out the door.

* * *

Tommy walked into his kitchen when he heard a knock at his door. He walked to his door and opened it to see Jude standing there. He smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw her red and puffy eyes. He stepped aside and let her in. Jude began walking toward his living room as Tommy shut the door. Tommy followed her and entered his living room. Jude was sitting on his couch with her head in her hands. He took the empty space next to her.

"Girl what's wrong?" he asked gently as her began rubbing her back. Jude sniffed and looked at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Nothing, just got into a fight with Sadie. Just didn't turn out the way I expected." She said softly. Tommy nodded and smiled.

"You know you guys always work things out." He said softly. Jude nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug

* * *

The next morning, Jude walked into G-Major. Sadie, who was standing at her desk, completely ignored her. Jude stayed at Tommy's the night before, so they never worked things out. Jude headed straight to Darius' office and knocked. When she heard him tell her to come in, she opened the door and took a seat.

"What can I do for you, Jude?" he asked with a smile. Jude looked down at her lap as she spoke.

"I go back to Detroit in over a month." she started. Darius' smiled immediately faded.

"But I don't want to leave." she finished the sentence. Darius looked at her confused, but didn't say anything.

"I've been gone from my family for far too long and I'm ready to face everything." Darius nodded.

"Okay, I'll get st-"

"I'll only do this on one condition." she cut him off. Darius raised a brow.

"What 'condition'?" he asked. Jude finally looked up at him. He could see only seriousness in her eyes and immediately went into business mode.

"I have a friend who is a really good MC. I want you to meet him."

"You want me to give him a deal." He stated more than he asked. Jude shook her head.

"Not unless you think he's good enough." Darius thought about for a minute before nodding.

"Fine. Call him up and get him down here. Meet me in Studio A in twenty minutes." Jude nodded and got up. She left his office and started making her way to Studio A. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number. When the person picked up she spoke.

"Hey, can you meet me at G-Major? Okay be here in twenty minutes." she hung up and walked into the studio to see Tommy and Kwest talking. Tommy looked at the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey boys." She said as she walked over to Tommy and sat on his lap facing Kwest. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder. Kwest smiled at the two of them.

"So are you guys together?" he asked. Tommy nodded and Jude smiled.

"Finally." Kwest muttered. Just then the door opened and Jimmy walked in carrying a sleeping Lilly on his shoulder. Jude laughed and got off of Tommy's lap walking over to Jimmy.

"Rabbit, if she was sleeping, why did you wake her up?" she asked taking Lilly from him and putting her on the couch in the corner.

"Why'd you need me to come here?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets. Jude smiled at him and sat on Tommy's lap again.

"You know how you've been trying to get a deal?" Jimmy nodded his head confused. Then it hit him.

"Baby Girl you didn't?" Jude smiled and nodded.

"I talked to Darius and I convinced him to hear you. He should be here soon." Jimmy looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's the catch?" he asked. Jude sighed and looked down.

"Jimmy as much as I like the D, I miss home, I miss my family, hell I even miss the studio, bu-"

"You're staying." he stated sticking his chin out like he normally did. Jude nodded and she could almost see the anger in his eyes.

"What about everyone in the D? The Shelter? What about Cheddar? The guy fucking likes you for Christ sakes!" he whispered harshly. Jude stood up off of Tommy's lap as he and Kwest looked on.

"Rabbit, think about. No one in the D gives a shit about me, they just deal. The Shelter dealt before I was there and the same with Cheddar. I belong here, with my family." Jimmy nodded still mad.

"What about your house?"

"I'll talk to Darius about having my things sent over and having the house sell the house."

"Now if I get this deal, what am I going to do?" Jude shrugged and didn't say anything. Kwest chimed in.

"Since there's no G-Major in Detroit, you'll probably have to move out here."

"Jude, if that happens, I'm moving Lilly out with me, understand?" Jude nodded and smiled.

"What about your mom?"

"Fuck my moms. She's never around to take care of her." Jude nodded in understanding. Before either of them could say anything, Darius walked in.

"Jimmy?" he asked when he saw him.

"Hello Mr. Mills." he said sticking out his hand. Darius grabbed it and shook it.

"Pleas. Call me Darius. Now why are you here?"

"Um, D this is who I told you about." Jude said from Tommy's lap. Darius looked at them and then at Jimmy. He gestured toward the booth.

"Okay, show me what you got." Jimmy nodded and walked into the sound booth. He picked up the headphones and places them over his head. Jude pressed the intercom button and spoke.

"You got anything?" Jimmy nodded and pulled out a mini spiral notebook and opened it to the song.

"You ready?" Jude asked and Jimmy nodded. She lifted her finger off the intercom button, but it stayed down.

"Start." Darius said. Jimmy closed his eyes and started humming a beat. He kept his eyes closed as he started.

**(Lose Yourself-Eminem)**

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip? _

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up thatEasy, no  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap shit  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

Hook:  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

Hook

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's notMom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got

Hook

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

Throughout the whole song, Darius kept a straight face. When Jimmy finished, Jude smiled proud of him. Darius waited until his eyes opened before speaking.

"I expect you here at 9:00 tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 19

After the standard signing of the contract, Jimmy had taken Lilly to the park. Jude spoke to Darius about moving back to Toronto and he called in a favor to have her stuff sent over and the house to be sold. Jude hadn't told Tommy that everything was finalized and ready.

It was 8:57 the morning after and Jimmy still wasn't at G-Major. Jude was pacing in front of Kwest and Tommy in Studio A when Darius walked in.

"Harrison, where's your boy?" He asked causing her stop pacing and look at him.

"He should be here any second D, I promise." She said, almost pleading with him to believe her. Darius looked at her once more before nodding.

"Don't make me regret signing him, Harrison." He said before walking out. The minute the door closed, Jude began pacing again. Tommy spun his chair around and grabbed her waist, causing her to stop. He pulled her to him and sat her on his lap.

"Will you relax?" He asked quickly. He didn't notice the smirk that spread across Kwest's face has Jude sat on his lap. Jude sighed and looked down at her watch: 8:59.

"He''s not gonna make it. It's impos-" The door opened to see Rabbit standing there out of breath. He was in his hoodie, old faded blue jeans, old white pumas, and a baseball cap.

"Sorry, Baby Girl. I had to drop Lilly off at your sister's desk, but she wasn't there and I wasn't going to leave her until she was." Jude nodded and got off Tommy's lap, sitting in the seat next to him.

"So we have to record Lose Yourself." She started, but Jimmy started speaking.

"I actually have another song I wanted to show you before with did Lose Yourself." He said handing Jude and folded up piece of yellow loose leaf paper. Jude unfolded it and read the lyrics. When she was finished she looked up and smirk.

"Not even here a day and you already have another song. Tommy here, read this." She handed the paper to Tommy and watched as he read it. He smiled once he finished and looked up at Jimmy.

"There's good, Jimmy-"

"Don't call me that, I sound like some little school boy." Jude laughed, receiving a galre from Jimmy.

"Just call me Rabbit or B. Rabbit, just don't call me Jimmy." Tommy nodded along with Kwest. Jude smirked and turned to look at Rabbit.

"Cuz' you'll always me your moms little Bunny Rabbit." She said in a baby voice. Rabbit walked over to her and started tickling her. Jude jump, trying to get away from him. She was laughing hysterically.

"Rabbit stop!" She shouted. Rabbit finally stopped, leaving Jude panting and laughing. Tommy looked at them and smiled. He loved when Jude laughed. He cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"Rabbit, we could record Lose Yourself now, mix it, and then if we finish early we could record the new song, okay?"Rabbit nodded and walked into the booth.

* * *

After recording Lose Yourself, Rabbit and Kwest left Tommy and Jude to mix the song. Mixing wasn't what they were currently doing though. Jude was up against the far wall of the studio with Tommy in front of her. His body was pressed against hers and was kissing her neck. Jude ran her hands through his hair and moan.

"Tommy...we...need...to...mix." She said trying to catch her breath. Tommy pulled away and trailed kisses up to he lips. He kissed her gently before pulling away. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Come one, Harrison." He said, grabbing her hands and leading her over to the sound board.

"Jude, want am I gonna do about Lilly?" Jimmy whispered that night, well morning. It was about 1:30 in the morning and Jude was in the living room of Sadie's apartment. Lilly was asleep on the couch on the left. Jimmy was laying on the other couch and Jude was sitting on the recliner.

"Call your mom. Tell her that you hit it big." She whispered back. Jimmy shook his head.

"I can't, she needs Lilly."

"And Lilly needs you."


	21. Chapter 20

"Darius, we finished mixing Lose Yourself." Jude said walking into his office. Darius looked up at her and smiled.

"Let me hear it." He said. Jude nodded and walked over to him, handing him the disk. He placed it in the player and pressed play. As Jude took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, she watched Darius' expression. Emotionless. That's all she saw. When the song was over, he looked at Jude. She watched as a huge grin spread on his face. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's gonna be a hit. I just got off the phone with the Vinyl Palace. I booked Jimmy for Thursday, so make sure he's ready." Jude nodded and got up to leave. She turned around, suddenly remembering something.

"Darius?" Darius looked up from his paper work.

"Yes?"

"Um, Jimmy has a new song that he wants to record. Would you like to hear it when it's finished?" She asked. Darius nodded and smiled.

"Sure, just bring it to me when it's done. If I'm not here, just leave it on my desk." Jude nodded and walked out. She made her way towards Studio A. When she entered the studio, she saw Jimmy, Kwest, Tommy, and Lilly sitting around talking. She walked over to Tommy and sat on his lap. Tommy, who was leaning back in his chair, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You just like sitting in my lap, don't you?" He whispered in her ear, so only she could hear. Jude smiled and shook her head.

"No, there's just no more seats." She whispered back. Tommy chuckled and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Rabbit, I just gave Darius your song, he said it's gonna be a hit." Jude said with a big smile on her face. Jimmy nodded and smiled to himself. He started talking to Kwest again when Jude spoke

"Oh, and you have a performance at the Vinyl Palace, Thursday." She said casually. Jimmy stopped talking to Kwest and looked at her shocked.

"You're shittin' me right?" He asked. Jude shook her head smiled.

"No, but then again, I'm not surprised. My first performance with G-Major was at the Vinyl Palace." She said with a shrug. Kwest looked at her confused.

"You saw it like it's nothing." He said. Jude looked at him a shrugged.

"It's not nothing, it's just, yeah it's exciting at first, but then you realize that it's just another performance." Kwest looked at her and nodded, understanding what she meant. Lilly, who was coloring in her book, looked up at Jude and smiled. She was always fascinated by her. Since the first time she 's seen her. She had the perfect hair, she was pretty, and she treated her like she was Queen of the world. Jude turned to looked at Lilly and smiled. Lilly lifted her small hand, stilling holding the crayon, and waved. Jude smiled even wider and spread her arms out. Lilly hopped off her seat and walked over to her. Jude picked her up and placed her on her lap. Jude looked at her shoulder, where Tommy's chin still lie, and smiled.

"You okay with the extra weight, Quincy?" She asked. He nodded and smiled.

"It only feels like you're sitting on my lap." Jude nodded and turned to Lilly.

"Hey squirt." She said with a smile. Lilly smiled up at her.

"Hello." She said softly. Jude just laughed at her cuteness.

"Jude, can I have a butterscotch disk?" Lilly asked gently.

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I have a butterscotch disk?" Lilly corrected. Jude nodded.

"Only if you ate lunch." Lilly nodded and hopped off her lap, walking over to Jude's bag. She reached into the pocket where she knew the candy would be, and took out one butterscotch disk. She unwrapped it, popped it in her mouth and threw the wrapper out. She walked back over to her seat and sat down.

"So Rabbit, you want to record that song now or tomorrow?" Tommy asked. Jimmy thought about it a few seconds before answering.

"Tomorrow. I have to call my moms and let her know that Lilly's staying here. Most likely resulting in some big time drama." Tommy nodded. Jimmy got up and headed towards the door.

"Come on baby. Bye Baby Girl, Kwest, Quincy." Lilly hopped off her chair and followed him out of the studio.

"Kwest you want to get out of here? Jude and I still have to work with Karma." Tommy said. Kwest nodded and got up.

"See ya guys, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out, leaving Tommy and Jude to themselves.

"You want to get out of here, girl?" Tommy asked. Jude smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Quincy. Let's get out of here."


	22. Chapter 21

"Rabbit, just let me talk to her." Jude said as she watched Rabbit pace in front of her. He had the phone pressed to his ear and he looked pissed. Sadie had taken Lilly to the store about ten minutes earlier, leaving Rabbit enough time to call his mother. Jude was waiting for Kwest and Tommy to come over for dinner and at the rate this was going, she couldn't wait until they arrived.

"Rabbit, let me talk to her." Jude repeated from her place on the recliner. She was half way done getting dressed and she had just received a text from Tommy saying they were a few minutes away.

"Oh, so I actually get a job that I really like, in a neighborhood that isn't crawling with gangs or drug dealers, and it's my fault?!!" Rabbit screamed into the phone. When he finished speaking, there was a knock at the door. Jude looked away from him and towards the door.

"It's opened!" She shouted, causing the front door to open and Tommy and Kwest walked in. They looked at Jimmy, who was in baggy sweat pants, socks, and a wife beater. They then looked at Jude, who was in faded blue boot-cut jeans and a tank top, totally confused. She shook her head and told them to sit down. The three of them watched as Rabbit continued to pace.

"And you're fucking bitch!!!" He shouted before throwing the phone on the couch. He stormed out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jude shook her head and grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Stephanie? It's Baby Girl. I understand that, but Lilly... NO, I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM!" She shouted after being cut off. Tommy and Kwest looked at her confused and shocked. Jude scrunched her face and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Leave him out of this." She whispered through clenched teeth. Tommy looked at Kwest and got a shrug of the shoulders in return.

"Fine, here's the deal: We send Lilly back to Detroit. She's there for a month, then you send her back with her stuff backed. By then Rabbit will have his own apartment. Deal?" Jude asked after she finished listening to the rants.

"Thank you." She said before hanging up and throwing herself onto the couch next to Tommy. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Tommy asked laying his head on hers. She nodded but kept quiet.

"Where's Sadie and Lilly?" Kwest asked once he noticed they weren't there.

"Sadie took Lilly to the stored like twenty minutes ago, just to get her out of the house. They should be back soon. Until then, I'm gonna go finish getting dressed." She got up and walked into the guest room and shut the door behind her. Just then, the front door opened and Sadie and Lilly walked in. Lilly smiled when she saw Tommy and ran over to him.

"Hi Tommy." She said sitting next to him. He turned and smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"He Squirt. How you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. Thank you for asking." She said looking down. Tommy smiled when he saw her cheeks turn bright pink. He didn't hear Jude open her door and walk out, so he was surprised when he saw her sanding in front of him fully dressed. She was wearing her black boot-cut jeans, a studded belt, black high heeled boots over the jeans that stopped just below her knees and brown hooded vest that was over a black, long-sleeve shirt. He hair was in soft curls and her make-up was light. She was wearing her infamous star ring, her skull ring, and her white gold hoop earrings.

Tommy's breath hitched in the back of his throat as he looked at her. _She's still so beautiful, _He though to himself.

"You look purrty Miss. Jude." Lilly said with a smile. Jude smiled at her and crouched in front of her.

"Why, thank you, Miss. Lilly. Now, the baby-sitter is going to be here in a few minutes, so you better behave okay?" She said softly. Lilly nodded and pulled Jude into a hug. Once they pulled away, Jude stood up and looked down at Tommy.

"So, Quincy, you like?" Tommy nodded and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Very, very much. Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Jude smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Rabbit, let's go, the baby-sitter's here!" Sadie said as she opened the door and let the baby-sitter in. Rabbit opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. He was wearing a new pair of jeans, along with a new graphic long-sleeve shirt, and sneakers. He looked at Sadie like she was crazy.

"Ma, I ain't walking out this house lookin' like this. I look like a damn..."

"You look fine Rabbit, okay? Plus we have no time for you to change, Alex is waiting for us at the club." Sadie said as she walked over to him and pulled him towards the door.

"Bye, Lilly." Everyone said as they walked out of the apartment. They were walking into the elevator when Rabbit spoke.

"So, what does this bitch look like?"

"Rabbit!" Jude shouted, stunned. He immediately looked down at his feet.

"Sorry, Baby Girl. You know how it's been since the whole Janeane thing. These days, women in general are bitches." Jude looked at him and sighed.

"Jimmy, I told you this one and I'm telling you this again. Janeane wasn't pregnant. She was just saying that because she knew you were going to break up with her." As Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, the elevator dinged, telling them they were at their floor. Jude held up her hand, stopping him.

"Shh, no more talking about her."

A/N: Alex is Brittany Murphy, so think about her when you read about her in the next post.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own the club Seven Lounge in Toronto. Or Instant Star because if I did the fourth season would have started already and I would have my 3rd CD.

* * *

As the five of them walked over to the front of Seven Lounge they saw a line that was about a block long.

"Guys, come one." Jude said pulling them to the front of the line. They could hear people cursing and screaming, but Jude didn't care. As they reached the bouncer, Jude smiled and touched his arm, causing him to turn around.

"Hey Johnny Boy." Jude said once she say him smile.

"Baby Girl, I thought you fell off the face of the Earth." He said pulling her into a quick hug. When they pulled away, he looked at her.

"Does Tony know you're in town?" He asked and Jude shook her head.

"You should go see him. He misses you. You him and Tamara got back together?" Jude nodded.

"That's the word on the street. Listen we're gonna go in okay, I'll save you a spot in VIP." She said as she took the stamp from him and stamped her and everyone else's hand, showing a glow-in-the-dark purple elephant. After handing back the stamp, Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, and Jimmy entered the club and headed up to the VIP section. As Jude opened the door, she was greeted by a very laid-back Alex.

"Hey Baby Girl." Alex said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing in town?" Jude asked once they pulled away and they all sat down.

"I told you I was gonna get out of that hell hole. I saved up enough cash and left."

"Where you staying?" Jude asked.

"With a friend down town." Jude nodded.

"Well, this is Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, and Jimmy." She introduced, pointing to everyone. Alex smiled at Jimmy before getting up and sitting next to him, leaving Jude next to Tommy.

"So when did you get in?" Jude asked turning to Alex. Alex turned her attention away from Jimmy and looked at her.

"A few days ago." Jude nodded and turned back to Tommy.

About an hour of dancing and alcohol, the group decided to take a break and sit down. As the group sat down, Jude sat herself down on Tommy's lap.

"So, what's been going down in the D?" Jude asked taking a sipping through her straw. Alex shrugged and smile.

"Nothing mu-oh, yeah, Baby Girl guess what?" Jude raised a brow, signaling her to continue. Jude giggled when Tommy stuck his hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach, playing with her piercing.

"I got a call from Future the other day, he wanted me to tell you, that your wonderful, jackass of a husband's in town." Jude immediately tensed and Tommy stopped what he was doing. He looked at Alex shocked.

"What?" He asked. She looked at Jude shocked.

"Jude, I thought he knew." She said. Jude shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay, he was gonna find out sooner or later." She said quietly. Tommy looked at Jude, pissed.

"So, it's true?" He asked through clenched teeth, sliding her off his lap. Sadie and Kwest sat there shocked. Jude looked at him guilty.

"Tommy, I was gonna tell you." She started, but suddenly stopped.

"When? When he actually shows up? Or when I asked you to marry me one day?" Tommy shouted.

"Man, she was gonna tell you." Jimmy said trying to defend Jude. Tommy turned to him and then looked at Sadie.

"Did everyone know?" He asked. Kwest shook his head, telling him he didn't. Tommy looked at Jude and shook his head before getting out of their booth and leaving. Jude immediately got up and went after him. By the time she reached him, he was outside, heading to his Hummer.

"Tommy please wait!" She pleaded after him.

"Jude, leave me alone." Tommy said, walking faster. Jude felt tears running down both her cheeks, but she didn't really care at this point. She finally got up to him and stepped in front of him, stopping him from moving. She placed her hands on his chest, keeping him there.

"Tommy, please, I was 18 and he left me the day after. I was screwed up when we didn't and I didn't know we had gotten married until I found the note and saw the ring on my finger."She said softly, almost pleading with him to believe her. Tommy's face was red and filled with rage. When Jude looked into his eyes, she saw a mixture of emotions; hate, disgust, pain, rage, but she still saw the love that Tommy had for her.

"Were you even gonna tell me?" He finally asked. Jude nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, I was planning on telling you when everything was finalized. I've been talking to lawyers, anyone who could help me. Tommy, you have to believe, the minute I found out I was married, I went to get an annulment, but since I didn't know where Michael was it didn't really matter. I'm so sorry, Tommy, please." Jude pleaded, sobbing now. Tommy looked at her and shook his head.

"Well, until everything is _**finalized, **_as you say, then get back to me. Until then, I don't want to see you, let alone be with you." He didn't wait for her to say anything before getting in his car and driving away. Jude's sobs coursed throughout her body, making it difficult to stand. She controlled herself long enough to run to Sadie's apartment and let the baby-sitter leave. When she saw Lilly, things only got worse.

Jude felt her heart pounding, only speeding up by the second. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to rid herself of the pain that she felt in her chest. She took a seat on the couch and put on hand to her chest. Her breathing was getting worse once she felt like and elephant was sitting on her chest. Lilly looked at her scared, but took a few steps forward.

"Jude, are you all right?" She asked. Jude opened her eyes and looked at her, her breathing getting heavier. Lilly saw tears in fall from Jude's eyes and walked closer. She grabbed a tissue from the side table and handed it to Jude. Jude felt the sweat falling from her forehead and the sudden nausea overtake her body. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, handing it to Lilly.

"Call...Sa..die." She said in between huge gulps of air. Lilly felt tears build up in her eyes. She looked at the phone and then back at Jude, she didn't know the number.

"Phone...book." Jude said when she saw Lilly look at her. Jude felt like her throat was closing up. She grabbed at the top of her brown vest and unzipped it. When the feeling didn't go away, and grabbed at the neckline of her long sleeved shirt.

Lilly looked through Jude's phonebook and pressed talk when she got to Sadie. She heard it ring and tried to stay calm. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks every time she looked at Jude.

_Sadie/Kwest/Jimmy _

After watching Jude leaving, Jimmy turned to Alex and told her that they were leaving. Alex nodded and kissed him on the cheek, before letting him follow Kwest and Sadie out of the club. As the three of them walked down the street, they stayed silent, still processing what had just happened a few minutes ago. The silence was soon interrupted by the sound of Sadie's phone going off. She sighed and pulled the phone out of her jacket pocket. She looked at the small screen and saw that it was Jude. She stopped walking and flipped it open, pressing talk.

"Hello? Lilly, what are you doing with Jude's phone?" Jimmy and Kwest stopped walking and looked at her confused. They watched as Sadie spoke.

"Lilly, are you okay? Lilly, where's Jude? Lilly, sweetie you need to answer me." Sadie said growing worried each time Lilly didn't answer. Jimmy looked at her and stuck his hand out. Sadie placed the phone in his hand and watched as he put it up to his ear.

"Baby, it's Jimmy, what's wrong with Jude? She having a scarey atta– panic attack." He finished softly.

"Baby, listen to me, okay? We'll be there in about five minutes, the attack is gonna get worse but you have to stay strong." He hung before she answered and handed the phone to a worried Sadie.

"We need to get to your apartment quick, Jude's having a panic attack."

"Oh God." Sadie whispered. Jimmy shook his head and the three of them ran to Sadie's apartment. Not wanting to wait for the elevator, they ran up the six flights of stairs. As they got to Sadie's door, they saw that it was opened. Jimmy pushed the door open and they walked in. They saw Jude pacing in the middle of the living room, holding her chest, sweating, and taking huge gulps of air. Sadie gasped and leaned into Kwest, who himself, was trying to stay calm. Jimmy ran over to Jude and grabbed her shoulders, sitting her down on the couch.

"Jude, you need to breathe. Stop taking such deep breaths, you're only making it worse." Jude shut her eyes and stopped gulping for air. Jimmy turned to Kwest and Sadie.

"Sadie, get some ice and wrap it in a towel. Kwest, see if you can find one of those small paper lunch bags." They nodded and headed to the kitchen. Jimmy turned back to Jude and rubbed the sides of her arms.

"He. Broke. Up. With. Me." Jude whispered in between small breaths. Jimmy's expression softened and shook his head, cursing Tommy. Sadie and Kwest came back into the living room. Kwest had a small brown paper bag in his hand and it to Jude. She put it up to her mouth and started breathing into it. Sadie gave Jimmy the ice and he put it up to Jude's forehead. After about a three minutes, Jude's breathing was back to normal and she stopped sweating. Her make-up was still running down her cheeks from the silent tears that were falling. She pushed Jimmy's hand away, taking the ice off her forehead and put the paper bag down. Jude laid down on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. As she lay in the fetal position, she looked straight ahead. She forgot that the three in front of her were there. She wanted to feel something, anything. All she felt was numb. Thoughts were forming in her head, so many at one.

_He __**left **__me. Everyone leaves me. _


	24. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN CHANNING TATUM, WISH I DID THOUGH.**

Michael:

http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/1571/channingxt7.png

Cheddar:

http://img509.imageshack.us/img509/2318/untitledhf1.png

Future:

http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/8373/mekhiyf1.png

* * *

When Sadie walked into her livingroom the next morning, she was greeted by Jimmy's sleeping figure spread out on the couch. She raised a brow and walked into the guest room, where she was usually greeted by Lilly sleeping next to Jude. She looked around the room and saw the closet doors opened, empty hangers, drawers pulled opened. The room was empty. Panic immediately filled her body and she ran out of her room and into her room. She jumped on the bed and started shaking Kwest awake.

"Kwest, baby, wake up." She said loudly. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he looked around confused. He reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Jude, Jimmy, and Lilly are gone." Kwest looked at her and cursed under his breath. He looked over at the clock on the night stand and noticed a note covering it. He reached over and took the note. He looked at the front and saw Sadie's name on it. He handed it to her and leaned back. He watched as Sadie quickly unfolded the note.

_Dear Sadie,_

_Where do I begin? I guess the beginning always works. I know you're probably upset right now and I would be, too. Sadie, ever since I was little, I always imagined the day I would the love of my life. I always imagined the day I would get married. When I was fifteen, I found the love of my life, he just wasn't the one I married. These past few weeks with Tommy have been the happiest I've had in a long time. I know I should have told him about Michael from day one, but I didn't. I was afraid of the way he would react and not to my surprise, he reacted the exact way I pictured it, more or less. I never thought it would come to this. I'm doing what I promised him. I'm going to Detroit and I'm getting closure. I'm getting a lawyer and I'm ending things with, Michael for good. Jimmy and Lilly are with me. I spoke to Darius this morning. He transferred Jimmy to the studio down here for the time being. _

_Sadie, I'm sorry for all the pain I cost you over the years that I was gone, hell, all the pain I possibly cost you yesterday. I'm letting you know this now, even if it's in a letter, when I come back, if Tommy doesn't forgive me, I'm leaving. For good this time. It's too much pain, too much drama and I just can't take it. I want you to live your life and be happy, with Kwest; he makes you happy. Tell everyone that I love them and that I'll be back soon._

_Love,_

_Jude_

Tears were running down her cheeks by the time she was finished. Kwest sighed and pulled her to him.

"It's gonna be okay Sadie. Jude's gonna be okay."

* * *

After getting settled into her brownstone house back in Detroit, Jude, Jimmy, and Lilly were sitting in the livingroom. A deathly silence had filled the room about five minutes earlier, each of them scared to break it. Lilly looked over at Jude and smiled. She walked over to her and sat next to her, laying her head in Jude's lap. Jude looked down at her and smiled sadly. Lilly smiled up at her.

"Are you normal again?" She asked softly. Jude smiled and nodded. She leaned down a placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"Did I scare you yesterday?" She asked.

"A little bit." Lilly whispered. Jude smiled and her sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to scare you."Lilly nodded and closed her eyes. She asleep within seconds. Jude looked up at Jimmy and nodded. Jimmy nodded, knowing what she meant and took Lilly from her. Jude got up off the couch and over to her foyer and grabbed her house keys.

"I'll be back soon." She shouted before opening the door and leaving. Jude, who was in the same clothes as the night before, pulled the vest closer to her. She looked both ways before crossing the street. She walked for about twenty minutes before she stopped in front of the Chin Tiki diner/club. She sighed one more time before she walked in. The minute she walked in, her eyes landed on the table in the far corner. She walked over to the table, where a black man with dreadlocks to about his shoulders and a white man with barely-there black hair, sat. Cheddar Bob was also there, but he was keeping to himself. Jude cleared her throat causing them to look at her. Cheddar's eyes lit up and he smiled. The guy with dreads smiled and the other guy's slightly paled.

"Jude!" Cheddar said, getting up and hugging her. Jude smiled and hugged him back. They pulled away and she turned to the guy with the dreads and smiled.

"Hey, Future." Future smiled and nodded.

"Hey Baby Girl. How you doin?" Jude shrugged and turned to the other guy. Hate filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Michael."

"Jude." He said as they looked at each other. Future looked on and sighed. Cheddar looked on.

"I'm guessing you're not here to eat." He said causing Future to smack him upside the head. Jude and Michael ignored them and continued looking at one another.

"Can we talk Mikey?" Jude asked. Michael nodded and got out of the booth. They both walked out of Chin Tiki and sat on a bench across the street. Jude looked at him and cut right to the chase.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You ruined everything. I was finally happy. I don't care what you say, what you do, or how you feel. We're getting a divorce. You're signing those papers and I'm leaving town."

"I tried to call you." Michael said quietly, ignoring her rant. Jude looked at him pissed.

"**DON'T. Don't **try to call me. **Don't **e-mail me. **Don't **do anything. Just sign those papers." Michael looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't do that." Jude looked at him bewildered and shocked.

"Why not?" Michael shrugged.

"Because I still love you."


	25. Chapter 24

_"i still love you."_

Jude looked at him before going into a fit of hysterics. Tears were streaming down her face as Michael looked at her. She finally calmed herself down enough to look at him.

"You still love me? When did you even start to love me?" She asked giggling a little. Michael looked at her and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Jude, be serious."

"I am being serious. I just find it hysterical that you, and I quote, 'still love me', you never had the decency to call me once, or even stay that night." Jude said suddenly furious. Michael looked at her sadly.

"Jude, I'm sorry, okay? I was twenty-one. I got scared and I ran."

"And I was 18, you think I wasn't scared. I thought I could count on you, Michael. And when I finally find something worth fighting for in life, you have to come back and ruin everything."

"So you're dating someone." He stated.

"Is that any of your business?" Jude asked raising a brow. A smug smile formed on his lips as he spoke.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I am your husband." Jude looked at him pissed and slapped his chest. Michael smiled and grabbed her wrist gently. Jude looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I love, you're like a little sister to me. Everything that happened back then, me getting you hooked, us getting married, I didn't want any of it to happen. If I sign these papers, you have to promise me something, okay?"

"What?" Jude asked with a smile. Michael smiled at her.

"That we could still be friends– and if you want, I could talk to 'this reason that's worth fighting for' and explain everything." He said using air quotes. Jude chuckled softly and answered.

"I don't think that's gonna be such a good idea."

"Us being friends or me talking to this reason?"

"Talking to this reason." Jude said looking down at her feet. Michael gently grabbed her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"He can't be that bad." He said softly. Jude chuckled softly and shook her head.

"He's not, really he isn't, he's just pissed at me."

"Why?"

"Alex is in Toronto and we all hung out and she let it slip that my husband was here. He didn't know and now he dumped me." Michael smiled at her and spoke.

"What's his name, I'll find his number, and I'll talk to him?" Jude rolled her eyes.

"His name is Tom Quincy, but you'll not talking to him." It took a few seconds for the name to settle in his brain, but when it did, amusement spread on Michael's face.

"As in Little Tommy Q? The guy from that stupid boy band?" Jude nodded and giggled.

"He's really sweet."

"But you hate boy bands."

"And he's funny."

"And you hate boy bands."

"Will you just listen to me?" Jude asked finally realizing what he was doing. Michael laughed and nodded.

"I really care about him and I want him back."

"Then I'll help you."


	26. Chapter 25

After weeks filled with talking to lawyers, Jude was finally back in Toronto. As she put her stuff back in her closets in Sadie's apartment, she thought about what she was going to tell Tommy. She had called him a few times, but he never answered. She placed the last item in her drawer and closed it before walking out of the room. She grabbed her car keys from the table and left the apartment. As she walked down the stairs to the garage, she kept thinking about what she would tell Tommy. After getting into her car and pulling out of the garage, she felt an uneasiness fill her.

Shay was still in town and his birthday was that day. He didn't know it, but Darius was throwing him a party at G-Major and she was supposed to help set up. As she pulled into the alleyway of G-Major, she noticed Tommy's bike in front of her. She sighed before getting out and walking into the building. People were running around moving furniture. Sadie was on a chair taping one end of a streamer to the wall while Karma taped the other end. Spied and Kyle were trying to fill up balloons, but just ended up sucking the helium out of them. Wally and Jamie were both carrying a Shay ice sculpture over to a table in the far end of the room. Kwest and Tommy were setting up the soundboard while Portia barked orders at them. Jimmy, who had got in the day before, was passing the equipment to them and laughing at Portia. Jude smiled and walked over to Portia.

"Okay, what can I do?" She asked cutting her off mid-order. Kwest looked over at Tommy and then at Jude and shook his head. Portia looked at her.

"Finally, when did you're flight get in. You know what? Forget it. You could start by getting Patsy out of the studio and begin helping Spied and Kyle. And one more thing..." She said trailing off. Jude picked up a case of records and passed them over to Jimmy. She looked over at Portia and raised a brow.

"What is it?" She asked. Portia bit down on her bottom lip and spoke.

"Can you possibly perform tonight, one of the artist that we got canceled last minute and we're short one person?" She asked quickly. Jimmy looked over at Jude waiting for her answer. Jude who was flipping through the records nodded.

"Sure. SME and I just need to warm up some." Tommy, who was plugging in wires, dropped one and looked at her. Jimmy's eyes widen and Kwest just smiled.

"You serious? No ranting and raving?" Portia asked shocked. Jude smiled at her and shook her head.

"Just because I haven't performed in a few years, doesn't mean I don't want to, Portia. I don't mind. How many sets do I have to do?" Portia turned to Kwest and nodded, signaling for him to tell her.

"Well, we've got Karma singing first, then SME, Jimmy's performing, and Shay should perform. We could stick you in after Jimmy, but you gotta give me the music for you're set." Jude nodded and turned to Portia, who was flipping through her papers on her clipboard. Her face was flush and she could see her hair start to frizz up.

"Portia, why don't you let me take over and you could go relax, okay." Portia stopped flipping and looked at her.

"But there's still so much to do."

"And I'll get it done." She reached over and took the clipboard from her. "Now go and relax. I don't want to see you out here until later." When Portia began to protest, Jude pushed her away. It wasn't until after she was out of sight before Jude turned to Kwest.

"Kwest you DJ tonight?"

"Yeah why?" He asked plugging in the turn table.

"Because you're always the DJ and never get to have fun, so tonight I'm giving you the night off."

"But Darius..."

"Let me deal with Darius. I'll get someone to DJ. Now finish up here and go do something else." Kwest smiled at her and pulled her into a quick hug. He pulled away and kept his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what happened in Detroit, but you seem happier." He kissed her head before walking away. Jimmy looked at her.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened in the D, but if it has anythin to do wit a certain cousin of mine, I ain't gonna be happy." Jude smiled and then looked over at Tommy, who she could clearly see was eavesdropping.

"Tommy, can we talk?" She asked quietly. Tommy looked at her and sighed.

"Sure." He walked around the table and they headed towards his office. He shut the door behind her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Tommy, I know you were mad when you found out. I should've told you sooner. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was scared and everything I was scared of came true. I should have told you I was leaving even if you didn't want to hear it. Tommy you don't understand. I've been dreaming about being with you since I was fifteen and then it was gone faster then I could blink. And yeah, it's my fault, but I want to make it right."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Tommy asked walking over next to her and leaned against his desk. Jude gently grabbed his hand, waiting for him to pull away, but when he didn't, she laced their fingers together.

"Everything is almost final. I'm just waiting to get the papers sent to me so I could sign them." She whispered taking her other hand and gently caressed his knuckles of his laced hand.

"Everything's final?" He asked. Jude nodded and looked up from their hands.

"Yeah. I should get the papers soon." Tommy nodded and smiled.

"That's good."


	27. Chapter 26

I don't own Kenny Glasgow

"So, Darius, what's with the streamers and balloons? Last time I checked, Shay was turning 24." Portia asked sitting in front of his desk. Darius stopped typing and looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be ordering people around?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and got up, opening the door slightly.

"And get that yo-yo off the damn floor! Someone's gonna break their neck!" Portia smirked and closed the door.

"Was that Jude?" He asked shocked. Portia nodded and leaned against the door.

"I got to tell you D, the kid's grown since she was here last."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a smile, before beginning to type again.

"You know she's singing tonight, right?" She said. She smirked when she saw him immediately stop typing. He turned his chair and looked at her.

"She is?" Portia nodded.

"I asked her and I expected her to say no or argue, but she just said sure."

"You think she's gonna want to cut another album?" Darius asked. Portia looked at him and practically saw dollar signs in his eyes.

"Darius, leave the girl alone. If she wanted to cut an album, she would come to you first." Darius was about to respond when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He shouted. The door opened and Jude poked her head in.

"Hey D, can we talk?" She asked. Darius nodded and she walked in all the way. Portia snuck out of the office and head over to hospitality.

"What can I help you with Jude?" Darius asked as Jude took a seat in front of him.

"I was thinking and I know that you were having Kwest DJ tonight, but I thought that maybe you should give him the night off. And before you say anything, I already have a DJ lined up if you say yes."

"And who would this DJ be?" Darius asked leaning back in his chair.

"Kenny Glasgow." Darius' expression changed from serious to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"He's known to be the best DJ in Toronto. How did you pull that off?"

"He was in Detroit for a week when I there a while back and let's just say he has a favor to return. But think about it D, if Kenny DJ's tonight, it gives G-Major a lot of credit. I mean, you can't just get the best DJ to work for you after finding out five hours before." Darius looked at her for a few minutes pondering her statement. Suddenly a smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"Okay." Jude sighed in relief.

"Good, cuz I already called him." Darius chuckled and shook his head. He remembered what Portia told him and decided to bring it up.

"Um, Jude, Portia told me you were performing tonight." Jude nodded and he continued.

"I was wondering if you thought about started a third album." Jude shrugged and bit the side of her lip.

"I don't know. I thought about it a few times, not sure if I want to."

"Jude, singing is your passion, not producing. You know, I know, everyone knows that. Just think about it." Jude nodded and got up.

"I have to go warm up with SME." She said leaving the room. As she walked into Studio A, she SME was already there waiting for her.

"So, Lady Harrison, how are we gonna do this?" Spied asked as she took a seat on the stool.

"I got the music down I just need lyrics." She said. The guys nodded as she began explaining each of their parts. After about thirty minutes they each had it down.

"Now for the lyrics I need you guys help."

"How you bring out an oldie of your?" Wally suggested.

"You see, I thought about that, but then it's like I'm back to who I was before. I want to show the new me."

"You could write about changing or you not going anywhere" Kyle said twirling his drum sticks between his fingers. Jude smiled and nodded.

"I like it, but maybe that could be my last."

"Do three sets. First, with like, I don't know, but whatever. Second one be the one we work on now, and I the last could be the last song of the night." Spied said. Jude smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You guys are the greatest." She kissed each of them on the cheek and sat down.

"Okay, let's get the music down so we could get it to Kwest."


	28. Chapter 27

Four and a half hours later Jude and SME walked out of the studio to see the rest of G-Major decked out in anything red and pink. There was a disco ball in hanging from the center of the room shooting different colors everywhere. There were balloons of different shades of red and pink hanging in every direction. There was a wall of TVs playing slideshows and videos of Shay. Jude walked over to the turn tables where Kwest and Tommy were hanging around.

"Hey baby." She said wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in his. They could faintly hear Kwest making gagging noises next to them.

"God, get a room." He muttered. Jude smiled and pulled away from him. She turned to Kwest and handed him three CDs.

"Okay, tell Kenny, that the first one is the back up vocals for my first song, second for my second, and thirds for my third." Kwest nodded and spoke.

"Now tell me how you managed to get Kenny Glasgow to DJ tonight?" He asked with pure amazement in his voice. Jude shrugged.

"I tell then I have to kill you." She turned to Tommy and smiled.

"And you mister, will see you in a few."

"Where're you going?" Tommy asked.

"I need to get dressed." She whispered before walking away. Tommy smiled and turned around to Kwest.

"So, you two happy again?" Kwest asked with a smirk. Tommy nodded and smirked.

"What can I say, she's 21." Kwest threw his head back and laughed. When his laughter subsided be looked back down at the turn table and sighed. He lifted his head to say something, but his attention was drawn to the door behind Tommy. Tommy followed his gaze. Jude walked to them with her hair curled, in her jeans, socks, and her red lace bra. Tommy turned to Kwest and slapped him upside the head.

"Stop looking." He muttered turning back to Jude. "What are you doing girl?" Jude smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Jude pulled them into his office.

"Portia needs to get my outfit together." She said shortly before leaning up and kissing him. She laced her fingers together around his neck and deepened the kiss. Tommy started walking forward, pushing Jude against his desk. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around her waist. Jude brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off of him, throwing it on the floor. Tommy groaned and pulled away.

"Not here." He whispered opening his eyes. Jude shook her head puled him back into a kiss. Tommy resisted at first, but then quickly deepened the kiss. He reached down in between them and unbutton and unzipped her jeans. He pulled them down to her knees, bringing her panties with them, and started on his jeans. After unbuttoning and unzipping them, he pulled them down along with his boxers. He thrust into her without warning and moaned. Jude grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned as he picked up a fast rhythm. Tommy grabbed her hips and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Oh God. Harder." Jude moaned biting down on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy obliged and he soon felt her walls contract around him. Jude bit down harder on his shoulder, stifling her screams. Tommy groaned as he felt her warm juices spill over him and reached his own climax. Jude unclenched her teeth from around his shoulder and sighed. Tommy lifted his head and looked at her. She smiled at him and gently kissed him. Tommy pulls away and smirks.

"You just couldn't wait until we got home could ya?" He asked. Jude shook her head and pulled her panties and jeans up. Tommy bent down and pulled up his pants.

"Wait here a few minutes after I leave." Jude said sliding off the desk and out the door. Tommy smirked and picked up her his shirt, putting it on. He waited five minutes before walking out of his office. He walked over to wardrobe and gasped when he saw Jude. He hair was still in curls. The red dress she was wearing was a Jovani 1988. It had a beaded necklace halter, side cutout with horizontal beading, and a small train. Her makeup looked natural with the slight hint of pink lip gloss. Jude lifted her head and smiled when she saw Tommy. She walked towards him and spun around, causing the bottom of the dress to lift a bit.

"How do I look?" Jude asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered. Jude smiled and shook her head.

"You need to go get ready. Portia has your outfit ready." Tommy nodded before walking behind the red curtain.

Ten minutes later Tommy came out from behind the curtain in a silk red button up, the bottom half tucked into his black slacks. He walked into the lobby of G-Major, which was already filled with people and music was playing. He looked around for Jude and spotted her talking to Kenny over at the turn tables. He smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Jude turned around and smiled at him.

"You clean up nice." She said. Tommy shrugged and kissed her. Jude pulled away first and grabbed Tommy's hand pulling him away. They walked over to Darius and Portia.

"So, how long until the birthday boy gets here?" Tommy asked wrapping an arm around Jude's waist. Darius looked over at them and smiled. Portia looked down at her watch and spoke.

"Any minute. By the way Jude, you did great setting up." Jude shrugged and smiled.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine." Darius smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you finally understand that." He said causing them all to laugh. They were interrupted by Portia's cell ringing. She pulled it out of her clutch and flipped it open. She quickly shut it and put it away.

"EVERYONE, HE'S OUTSIDE! TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" She shouted. Darius winced and covered his ear. The lights quickly shut off stopping the music and the disco ball. Jude held onto Tommy and leaned into him. Everyone silently watched at the door opened and in walked Shay and T-Bone. They could barely see Shay look around.

"Why the hell are the lights off?" He said to himself as he flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted causing Shay to jump and look at them. He looked at T-Bone and playfully shoved him. T-Bone laughed and walked into the crowd. Shay walked forward and began thanking everyone. He finally walked over Jude, Tommy, Darius, and Portia and laughed.

"Thanks Uncle D, Aunt Portia, Jude, Tommy." Darius shrugged and pulled him into a quick 'manly' hug.

"Thank Jude. She kicked me out and ordered everyone around." Portia said. Shay turned to Jude to see a blush creeping up on her.

"Thanks Shorty." He said pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and shook Tommy's hand.


	29. Chapter 28

While Shay mingled with everyone, Jude and Tommy snuck off to one of the studios. Jude sat sideways on Tommy's lap with his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, uh, if you were to have a dog, what type would it be?" Jude asked. Tommy grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked. Jude blushed and smacked him across the chest.

"We ran out of stuff to talk about." She answered with a chuckle. Tommy looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She whispered softly. Tommy shook his head.

"You're just...beautiful." He answered breathlessly. Jude blushed and looked down.

"Can I tell you something, Tommy?" Jude asked looking into his eyes. He nodded and looked back.

"A few years ago, when we got together that night, I was really happy."

"So was I." Tommy said cutting her off. Jude shook her head.

"No, Tommy, I was really, really, happy. I wasn't thinking about Tony. I didn't care that I was cheating on him, I didn't care that I was hurting him, all I cared about was that night with you. Tommy, I want to marry you someday. I want to have the whole thing; the big house, a whole bunch of kids running around, the little dog, the white picket fence. I want to cook for you, join the PTA. I don't want a big wedding, I don't care if we even have a wedding, I just, I want to be with you." By the time she was done, they both had tears in their eyes. Tommy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Jude smiled against his lips.

"God, I love you." He whispered once they pulled away. Jude smiled and kissed him again. When she pulled away, she got off his lap and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's get to the party."

* * *

"Oh god, Tommy, you gotta stop." Jude moaned as he sucked on her neck. It had been almost a week since Shay's party and Tommy and Jude were closer than ever.

Tommy pulled away and smirked at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Jude, can we talk?" He asked looking at her.

"What?" Jude asked worried.

"It's nothing to worry about. I've just been thinking, you've been spending a lot of time here."

"Okay?" She asked confused. Tommy grinned nervously.

"Move in with me?" He whispered to her. Jude looked at him shocked. She sat up pulling the sheet with her, causing Tommy to move next to her. She leaned against the head, completely ignoring the cold against her bare back.

"You serious?" She asked skeptically. Tommy laced his fingers with hers and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm serious. You don't have to tell me now, just think abo-"

"Yes."

"Just think about it. I don't want you to fee- Wait, did you say yes?" Tommy asked excited. Jude grinned at him and nodded. Tommy widely smiled and pulled her to him. Jude threw her leg over him and straddled him. She grabbed the sheet out from between them and threw it to the floor. Tommy grabbed her ass and firmly squeezed. Jude squealed and leaned back. Tommy moved his hands to her hips and pushed down, letting her feel him harden. Jude moaned and pressed a bit harder. She smiled when Tommy groaned. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage and began to grind her hips against his. Tommy threw his head back and moaned. Jude slowly slid herself up and slammed down on him. She moaned at the feeling of him being inside her. She slowly slid up and down. Tommy groaned and squeezed her hips tightly, and helped lift her up and down. Jude leaned down and placed her hands behind her, in between his legs. She screamed in pleasure as Tommy began to thrust up.

"Ohh, oh, oh god. To-mm-y. Harder." She moaned Tommy groaned and sat up, pulling her up. Jude now sat, straddling his lap as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He could feel the sweat against his lips and he moaned.

"Oh god. You're so tight." He whispered breathlessly against her skin. He could feel her walls clench around him bringing so much closer to the edge. Jude met him thrust for thrust when she knew she was close. Tommy reached in between them and pinch her clit, sending her over the edge. Hearing her scream his name brought him over as well. Jude laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her as he threw himself back.

"Oh god." He said rubbing small circles on her back. Jude chuckled against his chest. She lifted her head to look at him.

"You're amazing." She whispered. Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Before he could kiss her, the door bell rang. Tommy groaned as Jude got up. She grabbed his boxers and shirt off the floor and slipped them on before walking down the stairs. Tommy had just started to doze off when he heard Jude scream. He shot out of the bed and ran down the stairs. He ran up to Jude, who was leaned up against the door.

"What happened?" He asked out of breath. Jude ran up to him and threw herself on his naked body.

"I just signed my divorce papers." She whispered to him. She watched as a huge grin broke out on Tommy's face.

"Why don't we celebrate?" He whispered in her ear. Jude squealed as he pushed her against the door. She liked his type of celebrating.


	30. Chapter 29

Staring up at the ceiling, Tommy and Jude tried to catch their breath. Jude looked over at Tommy and smiled.

"That was round number...?" Tommy shook his head and chuckled.

"I lost count. All I know is that we finally got to my bed at round six. Before that it was the front door, the side table, the fridge, the couch, the coffee table..."

"The piano, your desk." Jude finished for him, climbing on top of him and straddled his waist. Tommy smirked and grabbed her hips. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Tommy?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He answered running his hands through her hair.

"I was thinking, may be I could record the songs I sang at Shay's party. May be start on my third album." She said. Tommy looked down at her and smiled.

"You serious?" He asked. Jude looked up at him and nodded.

I want to get back out there. I like producing, don't get me wrong, but–"

"But you love the stage. I know." Tommy completed for her. Jude nodded and smiled. They were silent for a few minutes before her eyes lit up.

"Oh My God!" She shouted before hopping off Tommy and the bed. She Ran around the room throwing clothes around. When she finally found what she was looking for, she picked up the house phone. She quickly dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear. Tommy sat up and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jude, what are you doing?" He asked. She put up her hand shutting him up as the person picked up.

"Darius? Okay listen, I was thinking about Jimmy's song right? No it doesn't need to be changed, just listen to me. I was thinking about doing a video for it. I know D, but think about it, we all go to Detroit have a good time and get the video done." She sighed and nodded, "I know. Thanks Darius. Bye." She hung up and threw the phone on the pile of clothes. She walked over to the bed and climbed in and under the sheet. Tommy laid down and pulled her to him.

"So about that album you were talking about, you really want to do it?" He asked quietly. Jude nodded and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I'm excited you know? About getting back out in the spotlight." She whispered closing her eyes. Tommy looked down at her and smiled.

"I know." he whispered before closing his eyes as well.

* * *

The next morning, sitting in Darius' office was awkward. Jude and Tommy looked at each other waiting for the other to speak. Jude looked over at Darius, who was typing on his laptop, completely unaware of the awkward glances taking place in front of him.

"Darius?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes?" He said still looking at his screen. Jude looked over at Tommy, who shook his head with a smirk. She glared at him and turned back to Darius.

"I was thinking about recording the three songs I sang at Shay's party and start work on a third album." She said. Darius immediately stopped typing and turned to her. He looked her over for any sign of this being a joke. When he found known, a smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure about this, Jude?" He asked. Jude nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"I want to do this, D." Darius nodded and wrote something down on a post-it.

"But let's talk about the video first." She said casually. Darius and Tommy chuckled.

"What about it?" Darius asked leaning back. Jude shrugged.

"Have you decided if we were gonna do it?" She asked. Darius shook his head.

"If it means anything, it's a good idea Darius. If anything, it'll make the song better." Tommy interrupted. Darius listened closely to what Tommy said before sighing.

"Talk to Jimmy while I call a few people." He said. Jude squealed and jumped out of her seat. She ran around the desk and hugged him from behind.

"Thanks Darius." She whispered pulling away. She grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh, and Jude?" Darius said stopping them. Jude turned and looked at him.

"Studio A is free." He said turning back to typing. Jude smirked and pulled Tommy out of the office. Jude and Tommy walked to studio a. Stepping inside Jude sighed.

"I miss this." She whispered.


	31. Chapter 30

"That's a wrap Jude." Tommy said through the intercom. Jude smiled and walked out of the sound booth. She walked towards the soundboard and sat next to Tommy.

"So how was it?" She asked him. Tommy smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"It was amazing." He whispered against her lips.

"Hey now, this is a studio not your room." A voice said causing them to pull apart. They looked to the door and saw Darius Portia standing there with a smile on her face. Jude blushed and moved away from Tommy.

"Hey Portia." Jude said. Portia smiled at them before speaking.

"Darius wanted me to tell you both to be in his office in ten minutes." Jude looked at her confused.

"Do you know what for?" Tommy asked when Jude stayed silent. Portia shrugged and walked out without saying a word. Jude turned to Tommy and shrugged.

"Probably about the album or video." She stated. Tommy nodded and turned towards the soundboard.

"So about the song..." He started, but stopped, trying to find the right words.

"What about it?" Jude asked looking over at him. Tommy kept his gaze on the board as he spoke.

"I just, it seems so, it sounds, not like you." He rambles trying not to offend her. Jude looked at him confused. Suddenly realization of what he was saying dawn on her.

"You don't like the song." She stated. Tommy finally looked at her as he spoke.

"It's not that I don't-"

"You heard it at the party and you were fine with it. Just now you said it was amazing." She said not letting him finish. Tommy looked down at his hands.

"It's not that I don't like it, it just doesn't sound like something you would write. The song is amazing, I just don't understand why you would write something like that." He said looking back up at her. Jude smiled sadly at him.

"I wrote it when I first left. I had so much emotions running through me and I just needed to get them out." She said. Tommy nodded and pulled her out of her seat. He pulled her to him and she sat on his lap.

"If you ever need to talk you could come to me." Jude nodded and smiled.

"I love you Quincy." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He whispered back looking into her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tommy looked at his watch and spoke.

"We should head to Darius' office." He said with a grin. Jude nodded and got off his lap, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the studio. They headed over to Darius' office. Jude knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Darius shouted from the other side of the door. Jude pushed the door open and they walked in, taking their seats.

"So I made the calls and the soonest we could get down to Detroit is in two weeks." Darius told them. Jude and Tommy nodded in understanding.

"That's cool." Jude said. Darius nodded.

"Now down to business. How is your album coming?" He asked. Tommy and Jude smiled.

"It's coming. I recorded one song already, it just needs to be mixed." Jude answered. Darius nodded and opened his top desk drawer. He pulled out a packet and slid it to Jude. Jude looked over at Tommy confused. He shrugged and watched as Jude picked up the packet.

"Three year contract?" She asked shocked. Darius watched her look over the papers.

"Sleep on it and get back to me."


	32. Chapter 31

Jude woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the curtains. She raised her hands above her head and she stretched. She looked to her left to see Tommy laying down on his back and his head under a pillow. Jude smiled before sliding on his back and straddled his waist. She leaned down and spread open-mouth kissed from the middle of his back to the back of his neck. She could hear a muffled moan from under the pillow. She gently lifted the pillow off his head and she could see he was still asleep. She smirked and began running her hands over his back and shoulders. Tommy moaned again causing Jude to giggle. She leaned down and whispered in his ear seductively,

"Wake up Tommy, I want to play." Almost instantly, Tommy's eyes flew open. He raised his head and looked around the room. He rolled over slowly with Jude still on top of him. Placing his hands on her hips over the sheet she had, he whispered.

"Good morning beautiful." Jude smiled down at him.

"Good morning Tommy." She whispered back. A grin spread across his face as he looked up at her.

"You said something about wanting to play?" Jude nodded and leaned down, capturing his lips in hers. Jude pressed her pelvis against his harder and deepened the kiss. Tommy moved his hands up under her tank top and caressed her back. Jude pulled away and looked down at him.

"What?" Tommy whispered with a smile on his face. Jude smiled down at him and shook her head.

"Tommy, I can't wait until we get married some day." She said cheerfully. Tommy chuckled and spoke.

"Where did that come from?" Jude shrugged and slid off of him.

"I don't know. It just popped in my head a second ago." Tommy nodded and sighed. Jude laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Tommy how many kids do you want?" Jude asked.

"Two. A boy and a girl."

"You want a girl?" Jude asked looking up at him. Tommy nodded.

"I want to be able to walk her down the aisle." Jude smiled.

"That's so sweet." Tommy's cheeks reddened a little.

"I want a dog." Jude whispered. Tommy nodded.

"Me too. A big family dog." He whispered back. Jude smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess this is our plan." She whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After spending the day at home, Jude and Tommy decided to go for a walk in the park. As Tommy sat on a swing with Jude on his lap, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He reached around her and handed the box to Jude.

"What is this?" Jude asked confused. Tommy shrugged and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Open it." He whispered as he watched her hands holding the box. Jude slowly opened the lid and gasped.

"Tommy it's beautiful." She whispered.

"I figured since we were planning on getting married, you should have an engagement ring." He grabbed the box and took out the ring. He grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Jude shood up and turned around, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Tommy." She whispered. Tommy nodded and slid his hands into her back pocket, pulling her closer.

"I love you Harrison. Always remember that."


	33. Chapter 32

Walking home from the park felt like a lifetime. Tommy and Jude walked into his house at 3:00. Jude went to go take a shower while Tommy sat on the couch and watched the football game. Jude walked down the stairs 30 minutes later and walked behind the couch. She leaned down and ran her hands down his chair.

"Babe, not now." Tommy said keeping his eyes on the TV. Jude smirked and took his earlobe into her mouth. She gently sucked on it and smiled when Tommy moaned. She bit it softly and ran her hands lower down his chest.

"God babe, please." Tommy moaned out. Jude let o of his ear and whispered seductively in his ear,

"I want to play." Tommy immediately shut off the TV and Jude giggled. She ran around the couch and straddled his lap. Tommy grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Jude rubbed against him as she massaged his shoulders. Jude reached between them and grabbed him through his jeans.

"Oh god." He moaned. Jude unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and reached her hand in. Tommy pulled down her boy shorts and threw them. Jude slowly lifted up and slid down his member. Tommy threw his head back and let Jude take control. Jude leaned down and trailed kisses up his neck to his lips. She began to speed up and she was soon bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Tommy." She moaned against his lips. Tommy broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath.

"Faster." Jude said. Tommy bucked his hips against hers and he could feel hr begin to tighten around him.

"God, I love you." Jude whispered out. She looked into his eyes and smirked. She felt him throbbing inside of her and moaned.

"Oh god, oh god. Fuck." She screamed out as she came. Tommy soon followed her and called her name. Jude stopped thrusting against him and slid off his lap. Tommy slowed his breathing and smirked at Jude.

"I guess I'm not finishing that game."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tommy and Jude walked into G-Major the next day with smiled on their faces. Jude headed over to Sadie's desk while Tommy headed over to Studio A.

Jude smiled at Sadie as continued to type away on her computer. She stuck out her hand and shoved the ring in front of Sadie's face. Sadie gasped and looked up.

"OH MY GOD!!!" She squealed. She ran out from around the desk and pulled Jude into a hug.

"When? How?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

"We had been talking about it for a while, but yesterday we were at the park and he just pulled it out." Jude said with a smiled plastered on her face.

"Sadie you don't understand what I'm feeling right now. I mean, he wants kids, he wants the big house, and he wants the dog." Jude said. Sadie smiled and she could feel tears build in her eyes.

"Jude, I'm happy for you. You deserve it." She whispered, pulling her into another hug.


	34. Chapter 33

It had been a few weeks after the proposal and Darius had seemed happier. No one knew why, not even Tommy. Jude walked into G-Major and headed over to Tommy's office. She knocked on the door before entering. She closed the door gently and walked over to Tommy, who was slipping with his feet propped on the desk. Jude tip-toed behind him and began messaging his shoulders. She could hear him groan and she looked at him. She saw his eyes flutter open and she smiled.

"Hey Quincy." She whispered. Tommy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." He whispered as he brought his legs to the floor and brought her to his lap.

"I missed you too." She whispered back as she leaned down and kissed him. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tommy shouted as he and Jude pulled away. Kwest walked in and smirked at them.

"Darius wants to see us in his office." He said. Jude sighed and got off Tommy's lap before the three of them headed over to Darius' office. The door was already opened so they just walked in.

"You need something Darius?" Tommy asked as he and Jude took a seat in front of his desk. Darius opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the desk to Tommy and Jude.

"This is the contract to do Jimmy's video." He said with a smile on his face. Jude squealed and grabbed the contract. She quickly read over the contract and gave it to Tommy.

"Darius, you won't regret this, I mean it." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Darius chuckled and nodded.

"I know I won't. Now go and spread the news." Jude ran around his desk and grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him out of the office. She pulled through the lobby and up the stairs.

"Uh, aren't you going to tell Jimmy?" Tommy asked trying not to fall while running with her. Jude stopped in front of Tommy's office door and smiled. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll tell Rabbit later. Now, I want to show you something." Tommy's eyes lit up at her words.

"Is it something I'll enjoy?" He asked suggestively. Jude shrugged and pushed the door open. Tommy followed her in and watched her take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. She began typing on the keyboard and she clicked on something.

"Come here." She whispered. Tommy raised a brow and walked behind her. He saw a picture of a beautiful brownstone with marble steps.

"What is this?" Tommy asked curious.

"This… was my house." Jude said with a smile. Tommy looked down at her and grinned. He lifted her out of the seat, sat down, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Got anymore pictures?" He asked. Jude nodded and clicked on the mouse, loading up another photo.

"That's my bedroom." She stated as Tommy looked at the picture. Jude smiled as she watched Tommy look through the rest of the pictures.

"Can I ask why you have pictures of your house on the internet?" I bought it off the woman who lived in it before and she had pictures of it on the net and I just never too it off." Tommy nodded and lifted his finger off the mouse. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Why'd you decide to show me this?" He whispered resting his chin on her shoulder. Jude shrugged the opposite shoulder and answered.

"I guess I just wanted you to know how I've been living before I came here."

"And why did you want me see how you were living?" He continued.

"Because, I guess now that we are going to get married, we're going to move into together. I just don't want you to think I'm slob or something. And now that we're going to Detroit I want you and I to stay at my house." Tommy chuckled.

"I knew there was a catch."


End file.
